Rendezvous
by MiraCutesy
Summary: He didn't know why he kept visiting her, for all he knew. He was interested in her -in a very platonic way- he wanted to meet her and hear her witty comebacks and constant eye rolls he receives from pun after pun. Marichat/Chatinette drabbles and one shots. marichatmay2k18
1. Firsts

New fic? *gasp* why can I not finish the other ones before this?

These are just drabbles and oneshots, though my drabbles are short sometimes I include long oneshots too.

I'm trying this new writing style. I'll make special chapters like this every time I reach chapters 10,20,30 etc.

Now I'll try this style of writing to my other fics!

/MLB/

The first time she reacted to his puns was after he saved her from an akuma. Her unimpressed look and eye roll made his heart flutter. She acted like his Lady! Not that he was comparing her to Ladybug -he just noticed it- she was very witty absolutely witty.

"I got you Purr-incess, you are abso-lute-ly safe." It wasn't his fault that the akuma gave him pun opportunities -also due to the akuma being a musical type- he could see her unimpressed look, made him wonder, if he punned around other girls -and boys if he adds-, they would squeal and laugh. But her it was totally different.

"Really? Two in a row? I should've known you would go around punning in the inappropriate time," she rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

He stood there, his lips curve into a smile. He liked this side of Marinette, if only she showed this in his civilian form.

The first time they worked together was in the Evillustrator incident. He was amazed by her resourcefulness and how she handled the akuma well -without running off terrified- he knew she was brave no she was more than brave.

"Good job, Princess," he congratulated, noticing the pink in her prominent cheeks.

"You too Chat," she slightly mumbled.

The first time they actually met without a reason to rescue her or anything was at the park. He was given an afternoon break so he decided to spend that in the park as Chat Noir -after pleads and camembert for Plagg-

Sitting on a random tree, he recognised a familiar blue haired designer, who coincidentally sat on a bench bellow the tree he sat.

With a grin. "Good afternoon Princess!" He greeted from up above, the girl below the tree flinched, startled.

Looking up the tree she gave him a smile. "Good afternoon Chat, um what are you doing up there?" She asked, gesturing the tree.

A chuckle escape his lips. "Well, I had an afternoon break so why not spend it in a tree at the park. It's pretty nice up here," -reaching up his hand to her he grinned- "Care to join?" He asked.

Marinette looked hesitant before nodding. "S-sure…is it safe up there?" She asked, reaching for his hand.

"Most de-fur-nitely." She glared for a moment before letting him pull her up at the tree. He let's her sit at the extra space of the branch as they stared at the people below the park, luckily no one noticed a hero and a civilian up on a tree.

They sat there in peace, no interruptions, that is until his Miraculous beeped. 'Thanks so much Plagg,' he sadly thought.

'Sorry to interrupt your date with the princess,' a voice said in his head, making him flush.

'Shut up, it's not a date'

'Yeah right,' Plagg snorted in his head.

"Um Chat? Are you alright?" Marinette asked, concern and worry in her face. With a cough, he turned to Marinette, his cheeks turning back to his their hue.

"Yeah, sorry bout' that princess."

She smiled, he yet again felt flutters in his stomach,confusing him. "Then we should go now, your…ring is beeping," she pointed at his ring.

A sheepish smile on his face. "We have to cut this moment short Princess, I only have a few minutes left, so let's go," he reached his hand to her, which she accepts.

People down at the park looked confuse. They saw Chat Noir and a girl jump down from a tree. Chat's hand securely wrapped on her waist.

"Goodbye Princess."

"Bye Chat."

They left like nothing happened.

The first time he visited her was after the tree incident. He knew he should've been careful on making appearances.

Someone caught them on the tree and took a various pictures of them, even a perfectly good shot of her taking his hand.

The headlines were big.

Mystery Girl spotted with Paris' Feline Hero.

The articles and news questioned, who this girl is and if they were dating. Why couldn't they assume that they're good friends? Best friends? Anything but Lovers or in a relationship.

Not that he didn't want to date her or anything, she was perfect, she was kind and selfless and more than one way to describe her. But he didn't feel the same way and he doubts she feels the same for him too. He had his Lady and Marinette probably has someone in her life too.

Arriving at Marinette's balcony, he hesitated into knocking. What would his Lady say about this?

'Just knock idiot.' Plagg's voice said in his head, ignoring Plagg, he took a deep breath before knocking on her trap door.

Knock,knock

"Princess?"

He heard shuffling and a thud inside her room. The trapdoor opened revealing a slightly dishevelled Marinette, probably tripped her way up the balcony

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice showing annoyance.

He feels bad for her. She must be mad at him for the incident, well who wouldn't?

"I-I'm sorry, I know I should've been careful, sorry Princess," he apologised, feeling the drop of his cat ears, his head hung low.

Marinette smiled softly. "I-It's alright Chat, they just mistook it as a…date and saying we're in a…relationship." He looked up at her, her cheeks pink. Saying date and relationship made it worst, he laughed.

"Wha-what are you laughing about?" She asked, her cheeks turning crimson not even daring to look at him. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"N-nothing Princess, I just find your reaction funny at the word date and relationship. You blush so easily," he teased, suddenly feeling her light punch on his shoulder.

"Dork," she muttered.

He wiggled his brows at her, flexing a bit. "Aw, aren't you honoured that people assumed you're dating a hero?" He asked, before dropping his ego when she frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just a joke and…I'll make it up to you. We'll ask Al- I mean your blogger friend an interview to explain the whole mess," he said sincerely, she soon lifted up her face her smile and prominent cheeks turning back to normal.

"Really?"

"Really."

Their first interview together was a hassle. Everyone was so excited about the interview, even Chloe.

So there they sat, Marinette and Chat coincidentally on the settee next to each other, while Alya sat on the couch.

"So we have rumours about you two, are you two in a relationship?" Alya excitedly asked.

Marinette gulped while Chat chuckled. "We aren't in a relationship, I can assure you I'm a one Lady cat," he winked at the camera while Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a say in this Mari?" Alya asked.

"He's right we aren't in a relationship, we're just friends," she answered, feeling Chat's smile gazing at her. "Good friends."

"So what were you two doing at the park? Plus on a tree and holding hands?" Alya asked, the question getting more juicier.

"We weren't exactly holding hands, the alley cat was just helping me up the tree and it wasn't a date. He invited me on the tree. Since it was his break," Marinette answered giggling at her new nickname for him.

"Alley cat? Princess you wound me!" He dramatically clutched his chest as he fanned himself.

This raised a few brows.

"Princess?" Alya asked, amusement written on her face. "When did that became a thing?"

Chat and Marinette flushed. Chat just revealed something that can ruin the whole just friends explanation.

"Erm..it's just a nickname," Chat said, relieved at his answer.

Alya smirked. "So you're just friends,huh. Tell me Chat, do you invite random girls on a tree?"

Chat sputtered, how dare she. Marinette was the first. "N-no! Mari's a good friend plus I enjoy her company." Marinette smiled.

"What about Ladybug? Do you not enjoy her company?" Marinette looked at Chat, his ears dropping and he sighed.

"It's different with My Lady, Marinette's different okay, don't compare them with each other," he said sincerely, his expression was all too serious.

"So that's a no in your relationship?" Alya once again asked.

"Yes we're just good friends, we should go. The interview's getting personal," Marinette firmly said, before standing up and taking Chat's hand. "Thank you for your time at our interview, we should get going."

With that they both exited the building. Ignoring their classmates and friends peep at the interviewees.

Marinette and Chat soon left, with him escorting her to her home. Leaving both of them in comfortable silence on their way to the bakery.

The first time he talked to Ladybug about Marinette was when he was waiting for Ladybug to arrive on their meeting spot for patrol. His feet dangling on the edge of the roof he sat.

He wasn't quiet sure how his Lady would react to the whole mess. He was sure she would be mad, for all he knew she might be a target for Hawkmoth and it's all his fault.

Deep in his thoughts, he hadn't notice the pitter-patter of light footsteps.

Ladybug stood behind him, she poked on his shoulder, startling him.

"M-Mi-Milady! You're here already?" He exclaimed out of surprise.

Ladybug giggled and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for not being careful at appearances. I think I put her in trouble. I'm sorry My Lady," he said, his head hung low, refusing to meet his gaze.

Ladybug gave him a soft smile. "A-at least you and Marinette clarified the issue. Though why did you visit her though, why did you invited her on the…tree," she asked, that question had been on her mind. When the tree incident was released, boy did she go on a anxiety breakdown. She lost her chance with Adrien. Well not totally after she -as Marinette- and Chat explained the whole mess in the interview, though forums keep arguing about it. What the hell is MariChat anyways?

Chat smiled, his gaze on directed to the tower. "I consider her as a good friend, after the Evillustrator incident she showed me a side that I never knew about her. She's witty,resourceful,selfless,comfortable to be with, the list goes on. She doesn't talk to me that much at school,so I wanted to make a friend to her,as Chat that is. We're already friends in my civilian form, but as Chat it's different." Ladybug was in awe at his whole speech about her. She didn't know that's what he feels about her, let alone as Marinette. He also spilled a few details about his civilian self and she was sure she didn't have a pun making friend, let alone another green eyed blonde. She smiled at him.

"That's very sweet of you Chat, though I think you fell for this…Marinette girl," she teased, she weirded out by her statement though, she already has one alley cat that fell for her ego, not her civilian self too.

Chat blushed, if she was correct it was light pink. Rubbing the back of his neck, he sheepishly chuckled. "I did not fell for her. I admire her and treat her as a good friend, besides I'm a Ladybug only Cat," he winked. Thank goodness, though deep in her heart, she felt this pang of disappointment.

Silence reigned over them. Ladybug then stood up, followed by Chat.

"Let's get this patrol started Chat," she said, stretching her arms.

"Yeah…oh and um My Lady? Do you mind if I well visit her at night? It's not scandalous okay! I just wanted to visit her. Check on her," he sheepishly asked, face burning. He already knew what her answer was gonna be. She would say…

"Yes."

He sputtered. Did his Lady just said that? "W-wait what? You agree? I mean- I just want to check on her, you know." Ladybug already feels regret at her answer, but her kitty cat only wanted a friend.

"Just don't make it an everyday thing and make sure to make the "check up" will be quick," she instructed.

Chat beamed, nodding his head enthusiastically. "Yes! Of course My Lady! It won't take long! I'll start my check up tomorrow! Since I have homework to finish!" He jumped up and down on the roof. Looking like an excited puppy, no kitty.

"Let's just go for patrol Chat."

She already regretted her decision, but decided to go along with it and Tikki would probably give her a scolding about this. Besides her kitty needed a friend and it's not like he would come by everyday, right?


	2. Welcome

She paced around her room. How could she face the alley cat without hesitating? Even one single slip can let him know her identity.

"Why did I agree to this?" She bemoaned.

Tikki sighed, shaking her head slightly. "You said so yourself Marinette, Chat needs a friend and you volunteered to be his. Besides, it's all in the sake of friendship so don't feel bad," Tikki soothed.

"But- My identity and what about patrol? I can't just rush home every time he tries to visit!"

"Well, you just have to work harder then, it's not like Chat Noir's gonna be visiting every night,right?" Tikki gave her an encouraging pat on her head, which feels more like a peck to Marinette, due to Tikki having small paws? Or hands.

"I-I guess you're right. I told him not to visit me every night."

A thud on her rooftop alerted Marinette and Tikki, Marinette quickly ushered Tikki to hide.

Marinette took a deep breath going up to the trapdoor where a grinning Chat sat on the railings of her balcony, swaying his tail with his hand.

"Good evening Princess."

"Good evening too Chat, erm what are you doing here?" She asked, hoping her tone would sound surprised, not wanting it to sound rather expecting.

Chat grinned, leaping off the railings, he took her hand, pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I'm here to visit you Princess."

She quickly pulled her hand from his kiss. "Haha, really? Why do you wanna visit me anyways Chat? Aren't there more pretty ladies to visit at the dead of night," Chat could still here the tiniest bit of sarcasm hidden in her voice.

"Well, I don't go around visit anyone princess, you're special, besides I admire you and your company. You're pretty Mari, besides those women lack something," Marinette felt heat on her cheeks, she covered her cheeks with her hand, unable to look at Chat.

"L-lack of what?"

Chat smiled. "They lack your wonderful and beautiful personality," Marinette choked, her face flushed. Beneath her hands, she hid a smile.

She guessed that the visits aren't that bad after all.


	3. Apart

It became a habit that Chat would visit her every night, which she instructed -as Ladybug- that he wouldn't visit her every night and suddenly it became a reminder for her to tell him every night. Which he replied.

"I can't be apart that long with the Princess."

She feels her knees buckling when he said that and here she thought he would never say such things to her as Marinette.


	4. Teacher's Pet

In her opinion she thinks Chat is a teacher's pet. Every time he glanced at the pile of homework she has. He would always remind her to do it. Always explaining how it was important to the teacher's and her education and marks.

"Princess, do your homework now."

He was the first person she had ever met that was this passionate about homework.


	5. You Can Come In

Marinette first hesitated about letting him into her room. But after he was suddenly caught in the rain one night. She felt bad for him. After removing and hiding every poster and her Adrien's schedule chart in just a matter of minutes. She lets him in.

"Th-thanks for letting me in Princess. Though what took you so long to open the hatch for me?" He asked, taking the towel Marinette handed to him, letting it drape on his shoulders.

Marinette squeaked. "Erm, my rooms a mess so had to clean it, hahaha. Let me get you another towel." She then to her closet.

Leaving Chat confused at her. "She can clean fast."


	6. Cat Ears and Selfies

Chat's gift to her was such an ironic item, he handed her a poorly wrapped box. After opening it she saw cat ears headbands. Pink on the outside while black on the inside of the ears and it was made with silk. It was quite cute.

"Thank you Chat, it's cute! Where did you get this?" She asked excitedly, the headband on her hands.

"I ordered it, this is made by the finest silk and it reminded me of you. It's cute and pink," he stated, looking at her with a smirk. She already feels her cheeks heating up.

"Erm- th-thanks Chat, I'll make it up to you!"

He chuckled, his princess was always selfless. "Nah, it's alright, all I want is for you to wear it." Getting the headband from her hands, he placed it carefully on her head. Her face already flushed.

"Ch-chat?"

"See! It's perfect on you!" Chat gushed, grabbing her phone. He took a picture of her.

"H-hey! You didn't ask permission!" She exclaimed, looking away from her phone as Chat took pictures.

"How about make this a gift in return for the lovely cat ears I gave you princess," he said, scooting closer to her. He took a bunch of selfie of them in her phone and even on his baton.

"And send," he pressed the sent button on her phone.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, trying to vie on her what Chat was doing on her phone. He scooted away from her, im attempt to hide her phone.

"I'm just sending some to my phone."

"That will cost your identity you cat!"

"I deleted it after, didn't I?" He tossed her phone to her, which she luckily caught.

He stood up, smirking at her. Giving her a two finger salute as he went out of her room.

"Thanks for the selfies with me princess, I'll treasure it always."

"I-I…thank you for the gift too."

He grinned at her, before leaving her room.

She quickly went to her gallery. Shocked on how many pictures he took with her. There were about a hundred and was saved on a separate album. "Kitty and Me."

She giggled, before turning her phone off, that is until she caught the sight of her wallpaper.

…with Chat's arm on her shoulders, while she was close to his chest. Caption said. "My Purr-incess and Me "


	7. Wallpapers

Headcanon that Chat's baton can serve as a phone as well as communicator, which can hold wallpapers too.

:

She hadn't meant to peek really. She just couldn't believe it, she was in awe.

His wallpaper on his baton -she didn't know how he did it either- was her, Marinette wearing the cat ear headbands he gave her posing a peace sign, her other eye closed, her tongue sticking out. If she wanted to admit it, she looked pretty dorky there,still…

He had her picture as his wallpaper.


	8. Cakes and Hoodies

Thank **you Commander Chandelle 919 for the advice :-) I'll try to make it as long as I can, since chapter ten is sorta long. Though you can expect longer drabbles and oneshots in the future :-) thank you for the review and hope you have a nice day :-)**

 **Companion to Cat Ears & Selfies**

:

She knew he would love her gift, who wouldn't love chocolate cake and a hoodie? After being given the gift. She worked hard on what to give him. She made him a Chat Noir hoodie and chocolate cake, with a fondant made Chat. All she had to do was give him the gift.

"Chat these are for you, since I hadn't really given you anything after you gave me those ironic cat ears…so here." She handed him, the nicely wrapped present.

Chat beamed, he looked like a kid opening a christmas gift. Immediately ripping the gift, he gasp.

"Princess! You shouldn't have! I told you those pictures with you are already enough, but this? This is a hoodie of meow!" He held the hoodie, before slipping it on. The hoodie was complete with cat ears and tail. The material was black with two green paws on the front with a pouch on the stomach area.

"That's not all, I have another gift for you too." She went to her desk, where a small box laid. Opening the box, she handed it to him.

Chat lets out another gasp. "Princess! Is this for me?" She giggled, before nodding. "And you made it all by yourself?"

"Yeah, the Chat sculptor there isn't detailed though." Chat smiled, his Princess was really really amazing,no she's beyond amazing.

"Princess this is enough, besides if it's made by you, then I am truly grateful for it. Thank you."


	9. Almost Caught

To be fair, she didn't know how Alya would immediately barge into her room in the dead of night, looking for the Math Book she left and in the most inconvenient time too. Where Chat just landed on her balcony making a thud, clearly heard.

"What was that?" Alya asked, perking up from her crouched position, through the sprawled mess of Marinette's room, the book could be anywhere.

Marinette lets out a nervous shriek, but later covers it with her mouth. "Hahaha, that must be an alley cat. It must have climbed up our roof,nothing to worry about! As long as it won't COME INSIDE then it should be fine."

Alya rose her brow, before shrugging, she continued looking for the book,while glancing at Marinette who kept glancing up at her trapdoor.

/MLB/

Meanwhile, Chat heard Marinette's conversation with Alya, giving him the sign to stay away for a bit while Alya was still in her room.

He went to another rooftop instead, the one closest to Marinette, luckily he chose a near one, where he could still see the balcony.

/MLB/

Marinette kept Alya busy by helping her find the book. After awhile they found her said book, lying under Marinette's desk.

"Ah, there it is girl, thanks for finding it," Alya said, waving the book about. "Though, can I come up your balcony? I was sure I heard a thud,"Alya peered over the trapdoor, Marinette's eyes widened. There was no way Alya was gonna about his little visits they just cleared the tree mess!

"Erm, excuse me for a moment!" She jolted from her seat as she headed on the hatch peering if there's a Chat on her balcony. Opening the hatch a little, she glanced on her surroundings, noticing not a single cat in sight.

"Phew, Al, you can come up now," Marinette opened the hatch for her as Alya peeks on the balcony's surroundings.

"It's like you're hiding something here,girl. What is it? Ooh! Is it a secret pet?" Alya excitedly asked.

"No, um in a way...Look at the time! Let me walk you home Al!" She ushered Alya inside her room, locking the hatch.

Alya eyed her suspiciously. She was sure she was hiding something and it had something to do with Cats. "Fine, but remember I'm not letting this topic drop. I can walk by myself, girl don't worry."

"I insist! Besides it's still eight, so let's go!" She waved off Alya's buts and grabbed her jacket and Alya.

/MLB/

After walking Alya home, Marinette decided to stroll around the nearby park, which is coincidentally empty.

Passing by a familiar tree,she stared at it. The tree incident was a fun moment together with Chat, even though she doesn't admits it to him -because his ego might get bigger than his head- she still enjoys the special moments they had together, like the selfie,the cake, the tree incident, the cat ears the list could go on.

"Bonsoir Princess!" A voice greeted from above the tree, startling her.

"Ch-Chat! Wha-what are you doing here?" She asked, clutching the hem of her pink jacket.

"Watching you, anyways I'm surprised you didn't tell Alya about our secret Rendezvous in the first place."

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't call it that… and why would I risk another interview explaining the situation?"

"You're right, I wouldn't want to be spending my time being interrogated."

She crossed her arms. "What are you really doing here Chat?"

"Do you think that I'll ever let you walk on your own at night. With thieves and criminals roaming at night?"

"Erm...no?"

He grinned, jumping from the tree. "Most de-fur-nitely no, let me take you home princess," he grabbed her hand lightly.

"S-sure," she said, taking his hand.

When she reached home, her parents were confused on how fast she got here. She casually shrugged.

"I guess I got a fast Cat Service."


	10. Realising

So every ten chapter there will be different themes. First ten chapters were pre-reveal, and after this Realising chapter, we'll proceed on how Chat and Mari realise their feelings for each other. After these new ten chapters it would lead up to post-reveals,au's,superhero squad the list goes on.

Now without further ado last chapter of the pre-reveals.

Ladybug had kept teasing him about the whole Rendezvous thing and to be honest, all her teases revolved around how he fell in love with Mari.

He started the visits just a month ago and he doubts he'll fall in love from all those visits. Besides he already fell in love with his Lady and Marinette might have a crush on someone else.

But he did began observe some things.

: Her Laugh

It was like any other visit he had, they talked and ate and well bantered. But every time she laughs, he rued over the fact that his Princess has such a melodious laugh, a similar one to his Lady.

"-then she said It's for my Ladyblog so don't go around deleting my shots of them! Even though those pictures are really really bad shots of Ladybug and you," Marinette finished her joke earlier, tears starts building up after her jest and all Chat could do was stare.

"Haha, very funny indeed Princess. Though, the meme is more funnier," with that Marinette bursts into chortles and giggles.

He smiled at her before laughing along. Her laugh was contagious.

: Her Smile

Her smiles, were heartwarming. He didn't know why he felt about it. But for all he knew, it sends flutters around him.

And if he could compare a single person with that smile it would be…

"Ladybug."

Marinette turned around. "Huh, what was that Chat?"

He stiffened. "No-Nothing! I said you have a lovely smile!" He could faintly see the blush on her cheeks.

"St-stupid cat," she mumbled.

: Her Eyes

Her eyes are something to be mesmerize about. Her eyes are the same color of the blue sky, the same color as his Lady and the color that only two girls in his life acquired.

Bluebells

: Her Comfort

Despite all the visits being happy, friendly and excitable each day. He also came upon a visit where he felt truly sad going to.

After his latest fight with his father, he immediately escaped from his prison of a mansion.

"I mean, I just don't get it! I know he was just trying to protect me but this is too much. He didn't even let me go out and hang with my friends! He's incorrigible!" Chat angrily exclaimed,crossing his arms. Marinette looked at him with a worried look.

"Do you wanna talk about it more?"

"No."

"…do you wanna hug?"

"...yes."

Marinette smiled, placing her arms around Chat while he did the same. He didn't know Marinette was this comfortable and warm to be with. Yes, he already knew she was comfortable and he can talk about his anger freely. Sure he had Nino, but it was different and he also had Ladybug as a friend and partner but they were both different. Marinette is different, in a good way.

"Are you alright?" She murmured, her head on his shoulders

He sighed, pulling back from the embrace. "Yeah, thanks Princess, Marinette. It really helped me."

She smiled. "You know if you need someone to talk to about your problems, I'm your girl to listen."

He chuckled, patting her head.

"I already know I have a Princess to talk to about these problems."

: Her Kindness

He already knew she was "this" kind. But he didn't know she would go all the trouble to make him a treat so he could feel better.

She gave him another cake, but this time it was an LB and CN cake. It wasn't as big as the other one she gave him. But it was enough.

"Get well soon? What am I sick?" He joked, eyeing the icing.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to write. I can't just write Hope you get along with your dad. It would be totally suspicious," she stated handing him the cake.

"Thank you Princess, to be honest I think you're the most kindness Person in the world! Aside Ladybug," he coughed out the last part.

She rolled her eyes. "Haha, because I gave you cake?"

"Nope! You offered me much more than a mere cake princess…you lend me your kindness."

: Realise

After her giving him cake, he feels butterflies swelling inside him. Was this the cake? He mentally asked. No it wasn't, but after he observed some bits and pieces, how he felt about her, it was clear.

He was falling in love with his princess.

He knew it was too forward and there's no way he could fall in love that fast.

"Yeah right, and you fell for Ladybug every time you meet," Plagg's sarcastically replied.

"It's different with Mari, okay."

"Different how?"

He was right, in what way was it different. "She may be in love in some else."

Plagg rolled his eyes, "and you're in love with someone else too. Why can't you admit you love her? That you're developing a itty little crush on her? Is it that bad to fall for her, kid?" Plagg questioned and every question, hits him.

…is it bad to fall in love with Mari?

Author's Note:

Finally finished! Hope it isn't rushed. I was afraid it would count as immediately falling in love cliche.


	11. Guess Who

Tamy-an: Hola! Thank you for reading!… Lo aprecio.

Thank you for waiting readers! I had writer's block, even though there are prompts that I got discarded on the folder of my phone.

Chat grinned, slowly tip toeing on top of the bakery's roof, facing back from Marinette's balcony. Being the sneak he was, decided to give Marinette a good scare. He did it all the time with his Lady, though Ladybug would always caught him before he could even strike.

Her back faced away from him as she leaned over the railings, her gaze on her sketchbook, sketching as she kept glancing over the vast city below them.

He landed on the balcony, not a single thud could be heard. He opened up his arms, readying himself to tickle her, but before he could even do it...

"Don't you dare do it Chat," Marinette said, not even looking up at him, still continuing to sketch. She was already fed up with these surprise in their patrols.

Chat pouted. "No fair! It's my first time to surprise and you're already ruining the fun!" He whined, cat ears dropping as he flailed his arms.

Marinette smirked, finally putting her sketchbook aside and looked him in the eye. "I guess, you have to do better Chat."

Mischief flicked in his eyes, as he returned the smirk.

"That sounds like a challenge"

"Winner gets anything"

"Deal."

: Second Attempt

Chat had thought out his plan wisely and it involved the same way he did it last time, but more sneakier.

With tip-toes that couldn't be heard, he grinned. Slowly dropping on her balcony, he prepared his arms to tickle her.

As his arms almost touched her…

"Don't you even dare tickle me."

With a sigh, he slumped on her patio chair, giving up.

"Why can't I scare you?" He whined.

She winked, her smirk still planted on her face. "I guess I'm better at this than you kitty."

After many attempts, specifically seven in a row, he gave up.

"I give up! You win Princess, what do you want?" He exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Marinette's eyes gleamed with victory. Though her thoughts surrounded on what does she want from him and her answer even shocked herself.

"Another tree date…"

I'm sorry for this erm, boring-ish chapter. I've been having these thing called "Writer's block". I've been dealing with it ever since the last chapter release. Once again, I do requests and prompts _


	12. Another Tree Date

I forgot it's Marichat May. I'll try to make 20 more drabbles by the end of May.

If you like the Tree Date you should enjoy this chapter.

:

Marinette waited at the same tree they climbed on, a basket in her hand as she waited for a certain feline hero. It wasn't her fault if her mouth blurted the tree date up! And it still wasn't her fault that it was a coincidence that Chat was free for the afternoon.

She could still remember Chat's face when she told him about the so called tree date.

:

"Wa-wait what?" He sputtered out after she said those words.

"Do you want me to repeat that Chat?" She asked, her face pink looking away from him.

"I-I-"

She bit her lip. "Y-you know, if you don't want to go on th-the tree…date. You could always-"

"No. I want to go on this meow-vellous tree date with you, it could be like last time, but we'll need to be more incognito." He said while smiling. Marinette would've thought he would decline but right now, she could see him planning.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, since I'm free for the afternoon. We could have a small picnic there up at the same tree. But we should be more careful though, so deal?" He said, reaching out his hand for her.

She smiled, taking his. "Deal." She already knew she would have fun tomorrow.

:

And here she was now, clutching the basket in her hand, she waited for him. She chose everything he liked including Camembert since that was his kwami's food and her mother's sandwiches. She was ready to go, except for the explaining where she was going to her parents

"I'm going to a picnic with my…design friends! You know, the ones at the fashion class I had!" She told them and luckily they believed her.

She hates lying but the excuse had to do, she can't just blurt out "I'm going on a kind of date with a hero!" It's not like her parents weren't fond of Chat, they just didn't want her to experience another attack of reporters wanting her for an interview like the last time.

"Hello there Princess!~" Chat suddenly greeted, up on the same tree.

"Chat, you said we should be on incognito! Keep your voice down!" She hissed from below, glaring at him. Luckily the park wasn't as crowded as before and people were minding their own business not paying attention to the girl who seems to be talking to a tree.

"This is incognito princess, come on up. We'll go higher on tree, since the branch up there is thicker and sturdier plus, people won't see our dangling feet, so come up with moi." He said, reaching out his hand for her.

She rolled her eyes, before glancing sideways looking if people would notice. Seeing no one really paid attention, she reached for his. Letting him hoist her up.

:

The so called tree date was a blast. With Marinette and Chat getting food from the basket between them, since they didn't have space for them to place the food.

"I'm having fun Princess!" He said, before swallowing the macaroon she brought.

She giggled. "Me too…" she adds, munching on the sandwhich her mother made. She always wanted to question why he agreed to come but quickly shook the question away.

"Hey Chat…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for the Tree date."

"Well thank you too, for your company…"

And they sat there eating their lunches, watching the people below them passing by. Not even noticing the hero and civilian above the tree.

Marinette glanced over at Chat, his gaze was down below, a smile on his face while munching on a croissant.

She smiled, maybe the date wasn't as bad as she thought. Heck, she didn't have anytime with Chat that was bad.

…even small things can change your view on people.

:

Woohoo! It's finally done! Happy Marichat May folks, hope to see you on the next chapter.

(Yes, Marichat May is a holiday. For me and Marichat Shippers everywhere.)


	13. Questions

"Ask me a question and I'll answer."

That got Marinette off guard, the two of them were at the roof of the bakery. Marinette hugged her knees, while Chat sat crossed legged.

"Wh-what?"

"You know, ask me a question and I'll answer."

"It might cause you your identity." Chat shrugged, she should've expected that response from him.

"I trust you, though there are limits on the questions."

Marinette hummed, thinking her questions for him thoroughly. To be honest, she didn't really know what to ask him. Favourite colour? Innie or outie? Favourite show?

"Favourite colour?" And she went to question one.

He chuckled. "Red." She deadpanned, Ladybug was clearly his inspiration for this.

"It's my second favourite, green is my favourite." He quickly added, noticing her unimpressed look.

"It's your turn!"

"For what?"

He grinned. "My question your answer." He excitedly said, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Fine, what's your question Kitty?"

He gave her a grin, a mischievous one by the looks of it. "What…do…you…like…about me!" He asked teasingly making the words longer.

She blushed, she didn't expect that question, she would've thought she would ask her favourite color? Plant? Ladybug?

Taking a deep breath, she regained her confidence, "Your dorkiness." She said.

He pouted. "Really? Here I thought it's because of my devilishly handsome face." He said, flexing.

"Yeah right."

The devilishly handsome part is just one of the reasons.

:

I'll cut it short here, I'm still writing even though I'm really short on plots.


	14. Yarn (05-22 17:45:53)

Marinette stood next to the mannequin stitching and sewing the hem of the dress she made. Earphones in her ear

"Mari…I'm bored…" Chat whined, head upside-down while he sprawled on her chaise. Marinette took off her earphones and rolled her eyes at Chat.

"Stop being such a whiney kitty, Chat. Try to find your own way to be entertained, I'm working on my dress." She said, before putting on her earphones.

Chat pouted, looking around her room he spots a very fun activity to do next. With a grin he made his way to the basket near Marinette where colourful yarns laid. He quietly grabbed the basket of yarn and made his way to the chaise. Balls of yarn scattered across the floor.

With a grin, he began his entertainment at the color green.

:

Marinette finally finished on her dress, puts the sewing needle at the pin cushion, before taking off her earphones, her attention turned to Chat. Where she could not believe what she saw next.

Chat tangled in yarn giving her a sheepish grin. Gesturing her for help.

She face palmed. He used up all her good yarn. Plus got himself tangled in it, how in the world did he do that? But that made it funny though, grabbing her phone, she pictured Chat's funny situation. Before bursting into giggles and chortles. Turning her attention to the now unimpressed Chat.

"A little help please?"


	15. Pranks

Commander Chandell 919: If you are gonna start writing a fic, I can't wait to read it! I will definitely wait for your fic if you publish one! 3

Thank you for the reviews,favourites and follows everyone :)

:

Marinette excitedly hid the whip cream pie at her back, waiting for a certain Kitty to drop by. She had this prank planned for days and it was full proof! All she had to do was throw pie on his face and then you could consider it a prank.

And speak of the kitty. "Hello Princess!" He greeted with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice, landing on her balcony. Dropping on one of his knees, he reached out for Mari's hand, placing a lingering kiss before looking up at her, noticing her hiding something behind her he gave her a confused look. "What's tha-"

Smack!

Here he was, face covered with pie and a laughing princess hugging her stomach in dire need of oxygen.

He licked a few of the cream near his lips, giggling at his laughing princess. But then something caught his eye.

Whip Cream Can!

In swift motion, he grabbed the can from the chair and pointed it directly at her making her stop from her enchanting -yes, it was enchanting for him- laugh.

Soon she stopped laughing, gulping at the can pointed directly at her by a smug smirking cat.

"Chat no"

"Chat yes"

He squirted the can at her, her face and head covered in whip cream.

She squealed, before grabbing a hand of discarded pie, throwing it at her face.

"Ohoho! It's on!" Chat wiped the cream from his eyes, glaring playfully at Marinette.

"Bring it on, kitty."

They continued their "pie war" squirting and throwing pie back and forth.


	16. Hair Down

Even though Winny said Marinette's hairstyle will never change, I just wanted to write Marinette hair down.

:

Chat made his way to Mari's, a excited gleam in his face. Don't blame him for being excited to see his Princess.

He landed on her balcony. As he was about to knock on the hatch, it opened. Revealing a hair down Marinette.

And that was the most beautiful sight he has ever seen since Ladybug.

"Chat?"

"…"

"Chat, quit staring."

Regaining his composure, he shook his head. Marinette rolled her eyes before letting him in.

"Princess, is it just me or you're more beautiful with your hair down." He said, before petting her hair. "Plus, it's really silky and…pretty." He mumbled the last part.

"Really?" She flushed.

"Really, you should let it down more often."

"I-I guess I'll try…"

:

The next day at class, Adrien saw Marinette barge into class with her hair down and wearing the cat ears he gave her complete with the pink jumper she made last week.

She awed everyone in class -minus Chloe and Sabrina- saying she was so cute with those, making the girl flush even more.

"Where'd you get those cute Cat ears, Marinette?" He asked.

"Th-they're from a special friend."

:

Hope you guys like cheesy pickup lines. Since the next chapter is full of them.


	17. Flirting Contest

Disclaimer - All these pickup lines aren't mine, I am not that clever.

:

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cu-"

"Cutecumber, already heard of it." Marinette casually answered, sewing a skirt, not even looking up at Chat.

"Fine, ooh! I got another one! 8 Planets, 1 Universe, 1.735 billion people-"

"And I end up with you" Marinette instantly answers, a mischievous glint in her eyes, as she puts down the skirt.

Chat grinned, he definitely smells a competition. "Flirting contest? If I win I'll get to bring you for a ride to the Eiffel Tower and if you win-"

"No puns for a year!" She quickly adds.

"What? No way! Only a day!"

"A month."

"Two days."

"A week."

"Fine a week."

:

So there they were at Marinette's balcony facing each other, their eyes glinting with competitiveness.

Chat starts first, swing his tail for effect. "Is your name Ariel? Cause we Mermaid for each other!" He said with a grin.

Marinette smirked. "Is that the worst one you have yet."

"See if you could do any better."

She grinned, she already knows pickup lines. Since Chat would drop one at least every patrol and she practically memorised half of the site's pickup lines, so if he gives her one she would tell him off with her own, but it turns out she needed those inner pickup line skills for her civilian self.

"Yeah, well… If I was an octopus, all my 3 hearts would beat for you." She said, hinting Chat's cheeks starting to turn pink.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And princess, I'm lost at sea." She noticed her cheeks getting warmer each pickup line he says, but after slowly taking a deep breath she regained her comeposture. 'This is just a game' she chants internally.

"Your smile lit up the room, so I just had to come over." She says and Chat's cheeks getting crimson.

"There isn't a word in the dictionary to describe how beautiful you are."

"Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I'm around you."

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.

"Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?"

Silence…

It was like everything stopped as she said those lines to him. It just came right out of her lips, willingly. She didn't know how to respond right now, glancing at Chat who seemed to be in a daze with a red face and hers is probably more redder.

"Ch-chat, th-that's no-not what I-I meant I-…gosh this is awkward." She looked down, flushed, she clutched the hem of her shirt.

Chat chuckled, face red. "I-It's a-alright Princess-" Feeling a bounce of courage in him he gave her an awkward grin "-If you want a kiss, Princess you could've asked me."

With that he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before grinning at her. Catching her by surprise.

She squeaked her face becoming unbelievably red. Chat, with a concerned look on his face, waved a hand in front of her.

"Princess are you alright?"

"Er…um…ye-ye...yes! I mean yes."

He pats her head, giving her a toothy grin. "Well princess I guess it's a tie. Since it's already late, I have to go. I'll get my prize and stop punning tommorow...Au revoir princesse!" He winked.

Marinette squeaked as soon as he left, she took a step back until her back was against the wall,sliding carefully against it. Her cheeks pink, she touched where he kissed her.

"Why am I acting like this?" She murmured, still in a daze.

Tikki then came to her with a teasing grin.

"I think I know why." She grinned, hugging Marinette's unoccupied cheek. "You're falling for Chat Noir, Mari!"

"… Je ne sais pas"

:

Meanwhile, Adrien laid on his band, staring at his ceiling, his left arm resting on his forehead.

"Why am I acting like this?" He questioned himself.

Plagg snickered, answering his question. "Cause you're falling for her."

He smiled. "I guess you're right, I think I am slowly falling for her…"

:

Je ne sais pas - means "I don't know" in French.

Hehehe, Chat/Adrien admitted he started to fall for Mari, but what about Mari?


	18. Almost

Yay! We're almost at the end of Realising! Next line of one shots are fluff, just fluff.

I can't wait for your reviews! Every review you guys gives me more inspiration.

:

Marinette nervously fiddled on her seat, waiting for a certain alley cat to take her to a trip -in exchange for no puns for a week- though she wanted to admit that it would be a bit boring without his annoying puns.

Last night was the probably most…distressing night she ever had with Chat and the most flushed she got around a guy -minus Adrien- and ever since that…embarrasing pickup line and the cheek kiss. She's been contemplating her feelings about Chat.

But what about Adrien? She herself, doesn't know her feelings anymore. She knew, deep down she still loves him but what about Chat?

Unbeknownst to her, Chat landed at her balcony with a grin.

"Good Evening Purr-…I mean Princess." He greeted, avoiding the pun.

Marinette, squeaked. "Ch-chat?! What're you doing here?!" She asked, Chat gave her an amused look.

"I come here every night princess, plus we have a trip to go." He said, readying his baton.

"Wh-What trip?"

"To the Eiffel Tower, silly. Now let's go, the night isn't getting any younger. I have a surprised for you there..." He says, taking her hand.

"So you ready?"

She's surprised and suspicious at first, before accepting his hand. "R-ready"

"Then-" He lifted her up bridal style while grabbing his baton, extending. "let's go!"

:

When they arrived at the tower. It was the same beautiful scenary she already witnessed as Ladybug but as Marinette, it was different plus she didn't have to hear puns all night long.

"Like the view Princess?" He asked, noticing her admiration at the vast view below them.

"Y-yeah, i-it's wonderful. Th-though why was your request to bring me here? I've been wondering about that." She asked, feeling an ounce of confidence in her.

"I-I always wanted to bring you here, you know to see the view." He shyly answered, his cheeks tinted light pink. Before turning his attention below them.

She smiled, copying his actions. It was quiet moment shared between them.

And she was proud to say it was the most peaceful she had with him yet.

:

After a while, Chat returned Marinette home. A toothy grin plastered on his face as he sets her down.

"Do you like our trip, Princess?" He excitedly asked.

She nodded. "I-It was fun and peaceful Chat. I hope we'll get to do it another time."

He chuckled and it was starting to turn into a melodious sound -or was that just her- "You're welcome princess, and I wish for that too." He gave her a two finger salut, facing back at her her sat on the railings,his baton in his hands ready to vault from another building that is until he felt a tug at her tail.

He slowly came to face a blushing Marinette, who still held his tail.

"Is something wrong Princess?" He asked, feeling his own cheeks heating up.

She shook her head her head down low, tugging his tail one last time she faced him.

"Wh-why do you call me Princess? I-I'm not royalty nor do I-"

He silenced her when he placed a finger on her lips, glaring at her.

Despite feeling his face is already as red as Ladybug's spandex he tilts her chin to look up at her.

"Princess-" he began, staring at her bluebell eyes. "-I call you princess because it suits you, being a princess doesn't have anything to do with royalty nor wealth. I call you that because you live up the name.

Your kind, polite, friendly, beautiful all the good qualities that a princess has." Marinette gapes slightly at his speech, here she thinks that he never thought of her -as Marinette- that highly.

"Ch-chat…" She breathed out, eyes staring at him, he had a determined look while staring back at her. Here she never quite notice his viridescent orbs and it was beautiful.

They continued staring at each other, Marinette's hand still clutching his tail, while he caressed her chin.

They began to lean, closer and closer,lips centimetres apart, they were about to share their first…

Beep, beep

The sound of his miraculous made them pull back, faces red.

Plagg just ruined the moment.

Chat nervously rubbed the back of his neck, while Marinette bit her lip.

"Um..I should go princess." He grabbed her free hand, gently kissing her knuckles.

"Bye Mari, see you tomorrow." He was about to go when he felt his tail pulling him back,glancing back.

"Um…princess, you can let go of my tail."

She squeaked, dropping his tail. Mumbling soft apologies.

He gave her a two finger salut, before jumping off the balcony. His baton guiding him.

When he left she sighed. Looking at the hand he kissed, she clutched it gently. Staring at his silhouette, she leaned over the railings.

She sighed again. "He's doing it to me again."

:

"So kid, have you made your feelings clear yet?" Plagg asked out of the blue, munching on some Camembert.

Adrien sighed, smile plastered on his face.

"I think so, but my other problem is My Lady."


	19. Chat As Seen By Marinette

Marinette admired Chat, whether it's because of his puns or his personality. She always appreciate those little things he does for her.

1\. Cheering Her Up

"Don't you dare cry, Princess. If you cry I'll have a reason to tickle you until you smile!"

Marinette sniffed, not taking Chat's words seriously. Don't blame her for crying because of a movie.

"I have no choice then Princess."

Then he tickled her, tickling her sides.

"C-chat!..stop..th-that!" She managed to say between laughs and pants.

Chat ignored her continuing to tickle her until her tears were gone.

"Now, are you feeling better, princess?" He asked a grin on his face.

"Y-yes! Now get off me you Cat!" He oblige, his grin still plastered in his face and it was obviously smug.

"…thank you for cheering me up Chat."

2\. Gifts

"Um…princess, I have a gift for you and I hope you accept it since…it's not really err nice." He pushed the gift in her arms.

"Wha-?" She opened the gift revealing a poorly knitted scarf, she giggled.

"You made this Chat?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, sorry if it's lame and all. I don't know how to knit and just followed the instructions and I assure you I read several times." She gaped at the pink scarf on her hands. He really went all out to make this.

"Thank you, Chat. I mean it, really." She wrapped the scarf around her neck.

He grinned. "You're welcome Princess, don't worry next time I'll make you something even better, perfect even."

"You don't need to Chat, it's already perfect."

3\. Help

After having a rough day at school. Marinette's clumsiness trippled. Having tripped over thin air, forgetting her bag and she forgot her phone at the cafeteria.

She groaned, stomping her way to her balcony. But ended up tripping over a bucket and accidentally grabbed her fairy lights, which knocked down the umbrella on her patio chair.

Making her foot stuck in a bucket her head and arms covered in fairy lights and a closed umbrella.

She crossed her arms, not even bothering to get the objects on her.

She heard a thud and a chuckle and it lead to one thing.

An alley cat

She felt the bucket in her foot being pulled out. The fairy lights on her arms got pulled out from her arms. The umbrella opened, revealing a smiling Chat.

"Having a rough day, princess?" He asked cheekily, lifting up the umbrella.

She nodded, arms still crossed.

He chuckled. "Well, if you're still in a bad mood, how about I get some ice cream? I'll be quick, alright?" She smiled, letting him pull her up before nodding at his suggestion.

"Now, what flavour would you like?" He asked.

"Chocolate."

He bowed down at her, imaginary writing her order on a notepad. "Is that all Madame?" He asked, she giggled before nodding. "Okay then, it'll cost you a big smile and a hug for Chat." With a salut he soon left.

She sighed dreamily, watching his vanishing silhouette. Before realising what she was doing.

"What the- I did not just do that, did I?" She glanced at Tikki who was hiding behind her flower pot. Hiding an amused smile.

"Yes, yes you did."

4\. Ice Cream

It only took ten minutes until Chat arrived with two tubs of ice cream in his hands. Chocolate and strawberry.

He sheepishly grinned, handing her, her chocolate ice cream.

"Sorry if it's a little melted. The guy at the counter was too slow."

She smiled, taking the ice cream, popping open the lid.

"It's not that melted, though didn't the guy at the counter know you're a hero?" She teased.

He chuckled. "Actually, I de-transform since my wallet was in my pocket." Her lips formed into an "o" she didn't know he would go all out for her.

"I know, I said this a lot but I really do mean it, thank you Chat Noir." He grinned, standing up.

"Madame, it's time for you to pay your bill. A big smile and a hug." She giggled, giving him a big smile, she engulfed him in a hug.

"Here you go waiter Noir." She pulled back, her hands on his shoulders. "And here's a tip." She gently brushed her lips on his cheek.

He blushed, before coughing. "I-I- you're welcome Madame."

5\. Realising

After the ice cream, it was time for Chat to go. Placing a gentle kiss on her hand he bids her goodbye.

She sighed dreamily, following her actions before, she stared at his retreating silhouette.

That's when realisation struck her.

…she fell stupidly for her kitty.


	20. Princess

Commander Chandelle 919 : Hehehe, thank you for the sweet review! Il n'y a pas de quoi, walang anuman, but I think I should thank you for reading and reviewing!

Mayuralover: You're right, it ALWAYS is the little things

Hope you like this chapter! Manon is really hard to write and I had to imagine Manon as one of the little kids I had to babysit. Yes I babysit kids, namely my cousins. Who I couldn't back down the offer since my aunt's pay is big! I mean it's really big.

:

"Marinette! Marinette! Marinette! Let's go to the park!" Manon excitedly cheered, grabbing Marinette's hand and leading her out of the bakery.

It was a peaceful Saturday, Marinette was currently stuck with a overly energetic little girl for the whole afternoon. Why did she agree to this again?

"B-but Manon, wouldn't you wanna play with my dolls instead? I added new ones like The Freezer, Shroom and Tinker" (Yes, I named those, blame my science book) She resisted Manon's pull.

Manon shook her head. "No, I wanna go to the park!" She whined, tugging on Marinette's arm.

She sighed, if only Alya was here but unfortunately she was on a trip with her family. "Fine, but promise me you'll behave when we arrive." She firmly said.

Manon nodded eagerly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Grabbing Marinette's hand she pulled the teen away from the bakery.

"Manon, sl-slow down!"

:

Adrien sighed, sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Due to his photographer being out sick. His photoshoot was postponed and he had nothing to do all afternoon. But a certain princess is about to change that…

"Hey Plagg"

"What?"

"Can I transform an-"

"And be lovey-dovey with princess? No, that's a huge no." Plagg answered.

Adrien blushed. "What? No! I'm not gonna be lovey-dovey with Marinette! I just wanna visit." He mumbled the last part,his prominent cheeks pink.

"Three whole wheels of no, five whole wheels of Camembert for me and I'll let you transform." Plagg said, crossing his arms a smug look on his face.

"Two"

"Five and a half"

"Three"

"Four and a half"

"Deal"

"Plagg Transform Me!"

:

Manon skipped happily as Marinette trailed behind her. Spotting balloons she sped to the person selling it. Leaving Marinette in her dust.

"Ooh! Marinette, I want a balloon!" Manon ordered, pointing at the biggest balloon.

"Manon, how about that li-"

"One balloon please, the biggest one you got." The familiar voice said, behind Marinette.

Marinette reluctant to look, sighed. That voice was definitely familiar.

"Gasp! Chat Noir! Marinette,Chat Noir's here and he took my balloon!" Manon whined, pointing at Chat who took the balloon.

Chat grinned, giving Manon the balloon. He gave her a wink. "Here you go little girl." Manon beamed, swishing the balloon.

"What are you doing here Chat?" Marinette asked, crossing her arms.

"What? Can't I visit my princess and help with the babysitting?" He asked. "Besides in 10 years maybe it'll be our baby we'll be babysitting." He added with a whisper.

Marinette squeaked, how dare he say that? Especially how dirty it sounded. "Sh-shut up you alley cat!"

He grinned, unnoticed that they had an audience.

"Marinette, why's he calling you a princess? Wait, are you a princess?" Manon asked, eyeing both Marinette and Chat.

"It's because she is a princess!" Chat exclaimed, adding jazz hands for effect.

"Really?" Looking at Marinette before turning her attention back at Chat. "Can I be a princess too?" She asked.

"Hmm…alright, but first princess need to behave first then you'll be a princess. Alright, Princess Manon?" Manon nodded, giving him a curtsy and for once Manon really listened to someone to behave.

"Yes…er Prince Chat!"

"Oh, I am not a Prince dear Princess, I am but a humbly knight in shining leather." He played along, bowing and dusting his suit.

"Marinette! Can we play with Chat Noir today?" Manon asked.

Marinette nodded. "Um alright, do you have any plans today Chat?" She asked.

"Well I do have plans..."

Manon pouted. "But Chat! You should play with us!"

"Plans, to spend my whole afternoon with two beautiful princesses!"

Marinette squeaked and flushed while Manon cried out a 'Yay!'.

:

First, they went to the playground where the three of them played, ignoring the blatant stares of the bystanders.

A hero and a civilian playing with a little girl.

But they duly ignored the bystanders.

"Manon, why don't you go play in the swings and we'll watch you by the bench." Marinette said, pointing over at the benches.

"Sure thing!" Manon gave them a smile before running off to the swings.

When they arrived at the bench, Marinette finally got the time to confront Chat.

"Why are you really here?" She asked.

"Couldn't I visit you?"

"In broad daylight?"

"What? It's not like I'm a vampire or something. I just wanted to visit you and since I got nothing to do at home, I decided to visit my Princess." He winked, sending butterflies in Marinette's stomach.

"You know, you're endangering your identity. What if people start…taking pictures of us and…assume we're in a…relationship…" She trailed off, a frown on her face, noticed by Chat.

"Princess, are yo-"

"Marinette! Chat Noir!" Manon called, getting their attention. "My balloon got stuck on that tree! Could you get it for me?" She asked, pointing at the tree, where one of the branches held the balloon. The tree was short and thin and Chat could clearly just grab it but needed a boost.

Chat smiled, a plan forming in his mind. "Hey Manon, wanna ride?" Without waiting for her answer, he lifted her up his shoulders, making the girl squeal before Chat jogged to where the balloon was stuck.

Marinette trailed behind them.

Chat got them under the tree. Letting Manon grab the balloon.

Everyone around them -the kid and parents- was in awe to see Chat and a little girl on his shoulder. Helping her get the balloon.

Manon shared a smile with Chat, waving the balloon in her hands.

Marinette, too was in awe and all of the sudden…Emma,Louis and Hugo were seen with Chat. They were no longer Agreste's, they were now Noir's.

:

Hehehe, I'll cut it short here ^_^


	21. Flowers

Note - A week has passed and the bet was over so Chat could continue to pun...I just missed him making puns.

:

"Good evening Princess!" Chat greeted from the railings of her balcony. Behind him, he desperately tries to hide something from Marinette's curious gaze.

"Evening to you too, kitty…what's that?" She pointed behind him.

He grinned, bringing the object behind his back to her. "Here you go, Purr-incess!" He handed her the rose.

"Th-thank you Chat. They're lovely!" She smelled the rose, carefully not touching the thorns.

"You're welcome purr-incess! Besides A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." She rolled her eyes at the quote.

"Why'd you bring me flowers?" She asked.

"Can't I bring my favourite princess a flower?"

"Um, I guess you can."

:

Every week Chat decided to bring her a bouquet of roses. Whether it's at school or at night. Sometimes a deliver would come in her room to give her a bouquet. Making her blush and face palm. The everyone -minus Chloe and Sabrina- would coo at how romantic it is and Alya saying…

"You better move on from Adrien, fast."

Well, she already did.


	22. Forums

Lol, this is inspired by my argument with a friend on a forum,

:

Marinette decided to take a look at the so called Marichat Forums. Ever since the Tree incident, fans would still ship them and discuss about them -even though it happened three months ago- and after seeing them in public at the park where he helped babysit Manon. The media skyrocketed, though they didn't pester her that much for an interview and she was sure Chat has something to do with it...

[girlbug87] They are so made for each other!

[AmyAnne] Yeah! People are again assuming they're dating.

[chatkits] Marichat is skyrocketing than Ladynoir. I ship them more now.

:

Marinette's eye brows furrowed, sure she has a…little crush on him. She should make things clear first. Wouldn't want an akuma to strike her.

:

[DesignerPrincess]

[DesignerPrincess] Couldn't people assume they're just good friends?

[lechatpuns]

[lechatpuns] pssh they're totally in a relationship

[DesignerPrincess] Um, why are you so sure?

[lechatpuns] they've already been on dates, three to be exact

[chatkits] Why do you know that?

[DesignerPrincess] Yeah, why do you know that?

[lechatpuns] I sorta saw them? Plus they have sweet nicknames for each others, how can they not be in a relationship?

[AmyAnne] Their nicknames for each other are sweet and talk about romantic * *

[girlbug87] Their nicknames for each other are Princess and Kitty, right?

[chatkits] 👍 tho I think there was another one.

[DesignerPrincess] The other one was Alley Cat, which suits him perfectly.

[lechatpuns] how did you know that?…Princess, Marinette is that you?

[DesignerPrincess] woah,woah wait, Chat? what are u doing in this forum?!

[lechatpuns] I could be asking u the same, purr-incess! Who knew u could be so against r relationship. *pouts*

[DesignerPrincess] There's "nothing" in this relationship, heck we're not even in one you alley cat!

[AmyAnne] So you're saying that you guys are the real Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are here on this forum?

[girlbug87] which is totally not awkward at all

[chatkits] I could feel their flirting radiating from my screen

[LadybloggerAlya]

[LadybloggerAlya] Chat Noir and Marinette are here in this forum? Now talk about the irony. I'll be getting the deets later DesignerPrincess aka Marinette

[DesignerPrincess] left the forum

[lechatpuns] left the forum

:

The next day Marinette and Chat decided to erase their accounts for the sake of their identities.

And the entire forum got even more popular the Ladyblog even made an article about it.

Marinette and Chat agreed to never ever mention that incident again.


	23. Spotted Date

Thank you for the amazing reviews everyone!

And Commander Chandelle 919, I can't quite explain it but a forum is like a group chat but bigger. You can join a forum on what topic you want to share (and argue ?) and you have a forum.

But once again everyone thank you for the reviews,follows and favourites it made my day!

:

Marinette adjusted the hoodie on Chat's head,zipping it tightly.

"Are you sure you wanna come to the store with me?" She asked, she finished her zipping to turn to see if anyone was spying on them.

They were currently outside of the park, where Marinette was tasked with buying a few supplies for the bakery since it was rush hour.

"Yes princess, besides it's not like anyone's gon-"

"Marinette?"

They both froze turning their attention behind them.

Where half of their classmates stood there - minus Adrien,Chloé and Sabrina - eyes inspecting the stranger.

They both flush, Marinette pulls her hands away from his chest, making a big distance between them.

She coughed. "Wh-what are you guys do-doing here?" She asked, hesitant at glance at Chat.

"Marinette, didn't you forget? It's Alix and Kim's biggest bet yet." Rose reminded.

"Who's that stranger?" Alix asked, pointing at the hoodie clad hero.

Alya suddenly brought up her phone. "Oh my gosh! It's that Chat Noir?" She asked, bringing her phone to his face, recording him. She got rid of the hoodie before squealing. "He is! Ooh! Can I have an interview? What are you doing here with Marinette? Are you two on a-"

"Not a date." Marinette interrupted, face flushed. "He just accompanied me to buy supplies for the bakery. A totally normal friend thing - and Alya please don't record this - "

Silence…

After what seems like an hour - which only is a minute - of gaping at the pair.

"Um, we're gonna go now, Marinette feel free to join us after the dat- supply buying. So bye." Kim then ushered them inside the park, leaving the pair alone.

Chat coughed. "Talk about awkward,huh." Chat mused.

"I know and honestly I'm surprised that they didn't ask me why you accompany a civilian." She said, before glancing back at him.

"But princess, you're not just a civilian." He purred, Marinette rolled her eyes, going closer to him.

"That's so," She pulled up his hoodie and slammed it back on his head. "Sweet."

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"Your reward." She winked, before running off.

"Wha-? Princess! Get back here!"

:

Meanwhile, near the bantering duo. Her classmates watched in amusement. Their sweet and shy classmate was a different person.

A person who flirted and slammed a superhero's hoodie on his head.

"Is she…is she really Marinette?" Mylène asked, pointing at the chasing pair.

"We don't know, either way. Mari's pretty hardcore around him, she's like a totally different person." Alix added.

"Yeah a totally different person who doesn't want an interview."


	24. Marichat

This is Marichat's Meow's suggestion and I hope this was what you mean :-)

And please excuse the title, I was uncreative with the title, well hey, at least we have a title, right?

:

It has been roughly a week ever since the Marichat Forum incident and two days since they were spotted by their classmates.

And Adrien, was as busy as his father - and that's big, considering his father never rests - never got the chance to check the Ladyblog ever since, the forum incident.

Cracking his knuckles, he opened the Ladyblog in all of his computer screen.

Instead of seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir's fair share of art,fanfiction,videos and appreciation blogs all he found was…

Marichat,Marichat and more Marichat.

Blogs,fan art,videos,pictures and theories were sprawled on the feature page of the blog.

He felt his cheeks heating up with all the things that was dedicated to the so-called Marichat. What happened to LadyNoir?

Scrolling up the blog, he found something that made him laugh,embarrased and flustered at the same time.

MariChat Moments!

An album appeared where a lot of pictures of him and Marinette displayed.

One with the tree date, him helping hee with Manon and the most recently, him chasing her and he knew that there were a lot of people that caught their picture rather than just Alya. Their was even an album about him helping Marinette with the supplies.

Bakery Supply Errand Friend Date

Clearly has something to do with Alya

He just sighed, propping a an arm to rest his chin, he continued to examine the photos and videos of them.

He wondered if Marinette had seen them.

:

"But princess, you're not just a civilian." Chat Noir purred, Marinette rolled her eyes, going closer to him.

"That's so," She pulled up his hoodie and slammed it back on his head. "Sweet."

"Ow! What was that for?" Chat asked, rubbing his head.

"Your reward." She winked, before running off.

"Wha-? Princess! Get back here!"

Marinette then paused the video, she stared at the video of herself and Chat, her cheeks crimson red. She slumped on her desk, while Alya gave her a reassuring pat and in some point she knew Alya was just teasing,.

"I can't believe you posted that!" She bemoaned, slumping even deeper - in the most uncomfortable way - in her desk.

Alya tsked, grabbing her phone back from Marinette. "You do know that I wasn't the only one who saw that."

Marinette pouted. "You're right, I knew I should've have been careful…and did you seriously just called it bakery supply errand friend date and here I thought Chat was the one worst at giving names." She said, murmuring the last part. "But did you seriously connect it to the other MariChat clips and pictures?" She asked, staring at the pictures on Alya's phone. M

Alya nodded, a sly grin on her face. "I mean who wouldn't want the deets of a superhero dating a civilian! My Ladyblog just got even more popular! And seriously, I'm quite surprise that no reporter asked you for an interview." She said.

Marinette obviously agreed, for all she knew Chat had something to do with those reporters, she wondered how, though. It not like he's famous and rich on his civilian life that he could tip off reporters on not asking her for an interview, right?

"Alya we're not dating."

"Yeah, and I'm the Mayor of Paris, besides what you two did was totally a friend thing." Alya said,sarcasm lacing in her voice.

"It is a totally friend thing to do! Besides this will die down eventually…I hope." She murmured, her face still red.

:

Adrien, listened to their conversation, it wasn't that hard to tell that Alya was talking about him.

Needless to say, Adrien was feeling like the Cheshire Cat who got the cream, inwardly grinning away.

Oftentimes Nino would catch him grinning like an idiot, by just staring at the board.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

"Just a princess, a pretty embarrased princess."

:

Okay, I hope you liked this Marichat's Meow! I mean, if I fitted your suggestions write.

Though, instead of Adrien inwardly purring, why not grinning?

Once again, thank you for your suggestion, I had fun writing them!


	25. Classy Spies (Part 1)

**WhizardingWhovian: Patience,my friend, a kiss will come soon ;-)**

 **Commander Chandelle 919: Why do you keep making me blush?! Honestly it's like in every review you give me makes me so happy! ^_^ Thank you for reading!**

We have another idea from Marichat's Meow! (Seriously you give the best ideas!) And Commander Chandelle 919 who suggested that the class spies on Mari and Chat Noir ^_^

This would've been published sooner, but I was caught up with a manga frenzy, where you can't stop reading a manga where you must finish it! I just read Faster Than A Kiss, it's so kawaii! Check it out, I recommend it! 3

Note - Hehehe, I'm at 25 chapters already but I forgot to mention that I'm using the british spelling since that's what programmed on my phone. *sheepishly grins*

:

Alya has been suspicious, how Mari acts when the name Chat comes up, or anything related to him or MariChat media wise. She has been for awhile now, her stuttering around Adrien decrease and so are her blushes and meltdowns when he greets her, she doesn't stare as much at the back of his golden head with a goofy grin or dazed eyes and swoon every time he comes near, it was like her crush…faded.

"Girl, we have Marichat fan art!" Alya squealed, pushing her phone on Marinette's face, making her kiss Alya's phone, with Chat's face!

She blushed, the fan art was simple really, it was just her and Chat enjoying a picnic, both of them laughing while Chat sprawled on the blanket.

"Err, h-how c-could they make fa-fan arts of us?" She asked, nervousness clearly written on her face.

Alya rolled her eye, "Duh, cause both of you look so cute together."

"I-I thought you were a Lady-"

"Ladynoir fan? Yes, yes I am, I'm on both sides though." She said,swiping something on her phone, before showing her another fan art.

It was Ladybug and her holding both Chat's hands and glaring at each other, while Chat looked confused.

Marinette squeaked, her face flushed, looking away from the art on Alya's phone. She was quite surprise herself that no one recognised her as Ladybug, plus Chat looked way adorable there.

"Hahaha, Alya class is about to start, let's go!" She drags Alya away from the park, leaving Alya more suspicious than ever.

:

Staring at her ceiling,her mind had been brainstorming and observing Marinette and Chat, she noticed a few things about Marinette though,

Her room was even suspicious than usual, there were no more Adrien posters and schedule, and she was too blind to notice it last month.

Up her balcony, she noticed a second chair next to her, more flowers from the mysterious guy that gives her one every week, (Marinette still refuses to tell her)

Earlier, she noticed the pink cat ears rested near her bed. Her Chat Noir plushie laid on her bed. She keeps wondering where those cat ears came from, Marinette did say it was from a special friend and Marinette and Chat were growing closer hence it's how Marichat was made.

Marinette and Chat had been spotted a hand full of times in public together, that doesn't explain how Chat could have shifted his affection from Ladybug to Marinette, so suddenly. Though Marinette have been in denial that her and the feline hero are not dating.

Something was clearly going, and she had a gleeful feeling that it took place at night.

With a grin, she met fished out her phone from the desk.

"Guys, we have a mission."

:

Adrien, paced around his room, waiting for practically everyone in the estate to sleep. Plagg being the pig he was, munched on his Camembert slightly annoyed by Adrien's pacing.

He'd be bring a wrapped gift to her tonight, it was a pink box with bows and sparkles, and yes, he had help at the wrapping counter.

His phone rings, he picked it up where Alya's caller ID pops up. He was a bit of surprise that Alya was calling at…9 pm.

"Hey Alya" He greeted with a smile,putting down the gift.

("Adrien! Good thing you're awake! I know you can't come or something since modelling and strict dad and all. But it's worth a try. We're gonna be spying on Marinette and Chat Noir! To prove if Marichat truly is canon!")

Adrien snorted, suppressing a laugh. "I-I'm so-sorry…pftt. A-Alya, I cannot go, b-but tell me what happens after, pfft wards!" He said, holding back a laugh.

("Why're you laughing?")

"N-nothing, j-just an anime…pfft, tell me everything later, bye!" He then hangs up, he lets out a cackle, his sides hurting from laughing too much.

Plagg then rose from his position on Adrien's bed, a few of Camembert on his fur than his mouth.

"What're you laughing about?" Plagg asked, eyeing his chosen, who was cackling like a madman.

He grinned, clutching the pink gift, he shot Plagg a smirk.

"Plagg, we're gonna put on a show for them. Plagg Transform Me!"

:

Chat Noir hops across the rooftops towards Marinette's carrying the decent sized present under his one free arm.

He easily spots his classmates under a tree, he knowingly smirks, before landing on the balcony railings, he fiddles on the gift, making sure it was perfect for his princess, somehow part of it was to draw their classmates attention.

He peeks inside the room, where Marinette was working on a brand new design. He then lets himself in the trapdoor opened, since his visits were expected.

:

Inside, he sneaks behind Mari, earning an eye roll from her, when she spots him.

"Good evening, Princess!" He greeted, her eyes widened at the gift on his hands, as he instantly shoves it to her.

"Ch-chat, is this fo-"

He gives her a smile. "Open it when I'm gone." He said mysteriously, which gave Marinette butterflies.

He then glance at the pile of design sketches and a beanie. It was a cute beanie. A Chat Noir Beanie, with cat ears and the insides of the ears are green. A cute cat face at the hem.

"Ooh, you're making a beanie for moi?" He teasingly asked, putting on the beanie. He felt smug for some reason.

"Ch-chat! I-It's not finished yet!" Marinette exclaimed,taking off the beanie from him.

He chuckled, before remembering they had an audience outside. "Princess, let's go to the Eiffel Tower." He suggested.

"Why?"

"It's such a lovely night Purr-incess!"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure, just no puns alright?"

"Fine"

"But, princess did you really have to wear such a cute shirt I mean, I'm flattered really." He said casually, gesturing at her Chat Noir shirt.

She flushed, she wasn't expecting him to notice.

Chat then smirked, gesturing up at the trapdoor, he dramatically bows and reached for her hand.

Which she flushed and accepted, he scooped her once they reach the balcony. Which she sputtered.

He jumped from roof to roof, holding Marinette bridal style, they were in perfect view for their awaiting classmates, he hid a smug cackle inside.

:

Everyone, specifically half of the class - minus, Chloé,Sabrina and Adrien - waited for Chat and Marinette, if he ever comes to her balcony

"Alya, I can't believe you woke us up to stalk-" Nino started.

"Spy" Alya interjected,

"On their hangout-"

"Date!"

"You don't even know-"

"Of course I do! Marinette's room has enough evidence!" She said, glancing at her classmates. Who were holding their phones and chatting with each other.

The others namely the boys and Alix were not too happy to be called out to a "Super Special Spy Mission!" as Alya described it.

Alya immediately prepared her phone as the other's gasp, pointing at Marinette's balcony.

Chat Noir was holding a very pink Marinette, princess style!

Alya squealed, only to be hushed by her classmates.

"Woah, is that Marinette and Chat!" Mylène said, pointing at the couple.

"Aww! They look so cute together!" Rose gushed.

"Ha! I win the bet Kim!" Alix exclaimed.

After awhile they all return to their homes. Things were getting interesting now and they'd be following it very closely for the days too come.

:

Alya cracked her knuckles, preparing an edit and article for her new ship.

Heck, Ladynoir may be the main couple,but Marichat is more interesting.

:

Hehehe, I hope this is what you said Marichat's Meow! I may have copy pasted some of the phrases you said in the PM. Since I cannot think of other words that could fit! ^_^ Do you like the added details?

There'll be a part 2 for this and then a Meet The Parents oneshot!


	26. Classy Spies (Part 2)

Adrien returns home after about three hours of talking, flirting and cuddling up with Marinette on top of the Eiffel Tower.

He could still feel her warmth around his body. The cuddles were the best part of the night! No, seeing his Princess was the best part of the night!

Plus, seeing his classmates awe and astonishment when they were spotted, still made him cackle.

After de-transforming and feeding Plagg, he went to his computers to open the Ladyblog, Plagg perched on his shoulder, sharing the same smug look with him.

Sure enough a time-laps video clip was posted. It time-lapped from the time of him hopping across the rooftops with the present to the time of him leaving with Marinette in his arms instead of the gift twenty minutes later. The right hand corner of the clip showed the date and the time. So there was no mistake that it was of the same occasion. Alya, no doubt immediately tweaked the video once she got home.

Thankfully Alya didn't upload where he picked Marinette up, it would cause suspicion for a hero to go to a civilian's house.

The video already has a thousand views and likes, the comment box exploding with both rage and happiness.

Plagg suddenly cackled, pointing at a comment.

"Ahhh! So cute! Chat is always the romantic!" Plagg read out.

Adrien, soon followed cackling and laughing with Plagg at the comments.

Plagg was rolling on his desk at some of the comments. Adrien leans back in his chair, leaning his chin on his palm enjoying everything. He stared at the paused video, where Marinette shared a grin with him.

Adrien, still staring at Marinette's paused video, noticed Plagg's laughs stopped, he turned to his kwami, who sobered up enough, to look seriously at him.

"Kid,what would you do, if Hawk Moth notices the growing might fan base,one that actually has proof of a growing relationship. LadyNoir never had such proof as their relationship stayed platonic. What would you do if Marinette is targetted by Hawk Moth's akuma's?" He asked, seriously.

Adrien, leaned over his chair, staring out the windows.

"I couldn't have a real relationship with Ladybug, cause the only time I could ever see or find her, was during Akuma attacks or Patrols, plus even with the rare time we have we couldn't sit and talk, Ladybug was closed to personal things, and I might even think she's already with someone else. But, with Mari, it wasn't like that. With her it was an open book, full of warmth, fun and personal." He sighed, he looked at Plagg a determined look on his face.

"I'm not going to let the fear of Hawk Moth stop me from being happy with Marinette, from making a future with her in it by my side. I'm going protect her, even if I'm going to risk everything just to be by her side. I already told my feelings to her."

Plagg for once, smiled at his dedication. "Kid, your actually serious for once, but still, you have to be careful."

:

Marinette, gazed at the pink box in her hand. Chat did say to open it when she's alone. Glancing sideways, she opened the box. Ripping the wrapping and bow, she gasped at the content inside the box.

It was a silver heart shaped locket, with a gold cursive writing.

"I'm in love with meow." She read out, smiling at the locket in her hand.

She gazed up at the night sky, before turning her attention back to the locket.

"…I think I'm in love with you too." She quietly murmured, clutching the locket.

This was probably the best gift he gave her.

…he still added a pun though.

:

To be honest, I feel like writing an Akagami no Shirayukihime (Snow White with The Red Hair) fanfiction during Adrien's declaration in protecting Marinette.

*cough,cough* excuse my reference, like the pun? I was gonna make the pun "I'm in-fur-ated with you" instead of the one here, but it sounds like I'm infuriated with you. Lol, next one is Meet The Parents oneshots, lots of scenarios are already on my mind.

Once again, this two-shot was suggested by MariChat's Meow and thank you for the follows,favourites and reviews!


	27. Chat Meets The Parents

I'm sorry for the wait, I sprained my left wrist and it is incredibly hard for me to write. My mother wouldn't let me get a hold of my phones and laptop and well, it was quite boring. Now that I'm fully healed! I'm gonna resume back to writing this! So sorry for the mistakes and this crappy chapter.

Lol, after I got my phone, boy was I excited for the season 2 bits! Like Nino has a little brother named Chris! They have LGBTQ+ characters! Le Paon will be revealed! I'm so excited! After watching the Chibi sneak peek...CHAT is so cute! 3 anyways sorry for the rant *sheepishly smiles* I was so excited!

Note: I feel so awkward writing this, I never ever had experienced something like this, lol Imma still young.

:

A paused video of Marinette and Chat Noir stood in front of her. Her parents crossed their arms, sternly looking at their daughter.

"M-mom, d-dad it's not what you think!" This was one of her worst nightmares, technically the second worst nightmare next to them finding out she's also a hero.

Sabine sighed. "When did this happen Marinette?" She asked.

"L-last night"

"You let a boy into your room at night?" Tom asked.

"What? Dad it's not what you think!" Marinette flushed. "He comes by and visits me, just to make sure I'm safe!"

Sabine and Tom exchanged a nod.

"If you're dating-" Tom started.

"We're not dating!"

"A hero, then why not invite him over." Tom suggested.

Marinette squeaked, "Y-you're not go-gonna ban him from vi-visiting me?" She asked, half relieved that her parents aren't gonna ban them from seeing each other, to be fair, she wasn't quite sure herself. "You guys aren't mad?"

"Honey, we are furious. But if you say that he's just visiting to check for your safety, then we're alright with that. But we're extremely furious that you invited a boy into your room at night without telling us." Sabine said, placing a hand on her cheek, caressing it softly.

"Now, you can call your boyfriend to come over here." Marinette flushed.

"Mom! He-we aren't a thing. He's just a friend." She mumbled, crossing her arms, her gaze on the locket tucked under her shirt.

I'm in love with meow

…or is he?

:

Marinette nervously waited on her balcony, the locket secured under her shirt.

She noticed a familiar silhouette nearing her balcony until it landed on all fours.

"Good evening Purr-incess…did you like the- Princess?" He asked, concerned written all over his face.

Marinette hadn't notice how red her face was and how she seemed to be frozen, clutching the area around her chest.

"Mari? What's wrong?"

She squeaked, flushing even more. "Er…My-my parents want to see you...alone."

:

Chat gulped, as Tom and Sabine stood in front of him, Tom with a stern expression that Chat thought he was gonna be shoved into a human sized oven. It could happen.

Tom cleared his throat. "So, you've been visiting my daughter?" He started.

"Er, yes sir"

"What business do you have with her? After seeing the Ladyblog reports of your…dates. I wonder if you visit anyone else." He said.

Chat furrowed his brows, taking a deep breath, he wouldn't be that low and cheat with someone else other than his princess.

"Monsieur Dupain, I assure you that I only visit Marinette and no one else." He said firmly.

"Why? Would you do these visits?"

"Because, I wanna make sure she's safe and she's fun,kind,nice and-" He blushed, both of Sabine and Tom were amused by his declaration. "I-I wanted to keep her safe, if something ever happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself if something bad happened to her." He continued softly. "I'm sorry if I didn't ask your permission to-"

Then he heard laughing.

Looking up at Tom and Sabine, who chuckled, left him very confused.

"My boy! If your visits mean safety for our daughter, then I accept." Tom said, patting Chat's back.

"Thank you for keeping an eye out for her." Sabine softly added, giving him a smile.

"Now, lets go and inform the princess." Tom teasingly said, Chat flushed.

At least he wasn't shoved in a human sized oven.

:

Meanwhile, Marinette paced across her room, while Tikki gave her reassuring smiles from her desk.

She tugged and bit on her lip whilst she paced. The meet the parents was most nerve wracking. She knew, her parents are disappointed, no maybe even worst! Having a rendezvous with a famous hero.

She immediately stopped her worried pace when she heard her door open. Revealing her parents and Chat.

Her cheeks heating up, once Chat stood by her side.

"Hi" He chirped up, with the same tint of red on his cheeks.

"H-hi"

A cough interrupted their moment.

"Curfew at ten" Tom reminded, arms crossed.

Her eyes widened, did her parents just-?

"Wa-wait, you aren't gonna stop us from seeing each other?!" She asked, startling her parents.

Sabine and Tom exchanged a look, and it was clearly smug.

"Honey, we're not in the 19th century that we ban someone from seeing you, especially that someone came just to make sure you're safe." Sabine softly said, "and he's the only one who made you stop blabbing about that model bo-"

She flushed, not in front of Chat! She would never stop hearing it from him. "Maman! That's enough! Chat should go anyways, say bye Chat!" Marinette glared at him, forcing him to give a little wave.

"Bye, Madam and Monsieur Dupain Cheng" He bids formally, before being ushered out on her balcony.

Sabine sighed soon as they were out. "Honestly, what a formal kid."

:

Once they were out, they were immediately surrounded by silence. Marinette couldn't even tell what kind of silence, for all she knew, it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

"Princess, about the-"

"Chat, let's talk about it tomorrow."

"But-"

"Tomorrow" She firmly said, glaring at him.

He sighed, grabbing her hand, he placed a lingering kiss on her knuckle. "Then, I bid you adieu, Princess." He only received her soft mumble of goodbye.

He then left, once he was far enough - namely a building near the balcony -, he caught something shimmering near her neck.

The locket hung brightly on her neck as soon as he left.

:

I miss writing Ladybug, I'll make sure to have her on the next chapter.


	28. A Red Confrontation

Chat was approached by a really really angry Ladybug, since the two rarely had time for patrol together, they arranged one for tonight.

"H-hey, M'Lady, h-how are you?" He shakily asked, well don't blame him for being that afraid of a really mad Ladybug, for all he knew, in a single move, he could be hung on the Eiffel Tower.

"Did you know what you've done?" She asked, arms crossed, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Wha-what?"

"Oh you know what it is you cat! I mean you did something reckless yesterday! Taking me, I mean Marinette! out at night! This could cause trouble for her!" Ladybug exclaimed, now pacing on the rooftop they were on. Ladybug knew, it was half of her fault and she shouldn't put the blame on Chat. She's just…testing the waters, see how he'll react. It wasn't wrong was it?

"You said it so yourself M'Lady." He said, his eyes piercing deeply into hers.

She ignored the heat in her cheeks, "Said what?"

"You said so yourself I can visit her, I even got permission from you."

"Yeah, but-"

"But what?" He spat out, practically glaring at her. "If Hawk Moth or any danger will be there, I will protect her with all my might, even if it means I have to sacrifice something." He then sighed, taking her hand and pressing a soft kiss. "M'Lady, I've fallen for the princess, Marinette, she's everything I wanted, and I wouldn't let some villain or someone hurt her." He said, his voice lacing with sincere.

Ladybug, through his whole speech, thinks she's already red as her suit. "B-but what would you do i-if you're not there-" She paused. "To-to protect her?"

He gave her a smirk. "When am I always not there for my princess?" He asked, extending his baton. "I should go and visit her, I still have a confession to do." He then vaults from the rooftop. "Au revoir! Ladybug~"

She stood there, gaping. Everything was still a blur to her.

It took her a whole minute to processing everything, before realisation struck her.

"Chat! Don't- Wa-wait!"

Made this in 30 minutes, be proud.


	29. Sudden Reveal

Yay we're almost at chapter 30! So in this chapter there's a spoof from chapter 19, since well I thought it would look cute!

Chat happily made his way to Marinette's balcony, he was gonna confess to her! He prepared his confession speech - made from the bottom of his heart - and his ultimate future life plan with her! She was gonna be a designer helping him run the Agreste brand and they'll have 3 kids! That's not too forward, right?

He was lost in his happy thoughts that once he landed on her balcony, that he didn't notice the blur of red pass by him and crash on Marinette's balcony.

His eyes widened at an all too familiar black and red spandex in Marinette's balcony, her foot stuck in a bucket her arms covered in fairy lights and a closed umbrella on her head, and boy was it nostalgic yet confusing at the same time.

"Ladybug?"

Ladybug crossed her arms in a Marinette like manner. The one last beep of her miraculous before a flash of light surrounded her, Chat first looked away from the light before looking back at the sight of familiar pink capri's.

He stood there gaping for a full minute, the sudden revelation made him realise that his princess/lady was still covered in the objects.

He lifted the umbrella, seeing the very pink face of his princess.

"Marinette?"


	30. Face the Truth

Thank you for Plagging *wink,wink* me with reviews! This is my first time writing a reveal, to be honest. I was kinda stuck at the reaction part so imma sorry in advance for the cliche-ness in this chapter. I'm still practicing at the reaction part, though, after this I'll post fluffy post reveals.

WhizardingWhovian: Here is your kiss, my friend ;-)

"Marinette?"

She looked down, not even looking at him. It was like everything around them stopped, the moon hanging brightly, the stars shimmering up above a princess and a cat about to face the truth.

Chat removed the umbrella from her, including the can and fairy lights around her. He chuckled, then laughed, causing Marinette to look up at him.

"Wha-what are you laughing about?" He smiled, she only looked away, her face burning red.

He took a deep breath, before letting it out. "There was a princess that caught a Knight's attention -" He started.

"Ch-chat what are you-"

"She wasn't any other princess he has met, in fact she was much more better than any princess he had met, he could fall in love with her without a second thought, because of her kindness,beauty and all her wonderful personality, but…" He paused, catching her attention. "He was in love with a lady." He noticed her uncomfortable shift, tense and still, tears brimming to fall. But he continued nonetheless.

"The lady was perfect for him, he fell foolishly in love, but the knight couldn't have a real relationship with the lady, cause the only time he could ever see or find her, was during times of rescues and attacks. But with the princess, he realised it wasn't like that. With her it was an open book, she radiated warm for a lonely knight, the princess comforted the knight in sad nights, and shares his joys with her, then he concluded he was in love with her."

Marinette, softly gasped. Chat only gave her a smile.

"But what about his Lady? The knight was about to get her permission when the lady scolded him for his recklessness with the princess. She was so red that he thought she was about to burst." He laughed, Marinette gave him a punch in a shoulder,glaring at him. "The knight was about to confess to the princess until the lady crashed into his way, quite literally, but then that was the moment he knew…his princess and lady were one." He looked up at her, tilting her chin, she blushed.

"Did you know how I was losing my mind you, no both of you, Ladybug and Marinette." He said, he rested his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes, while she tensed at the action.

She relaxed,leaning into his closing her eyes. "…so you're not disappointed?" She asked, out of the blue, surprising him.

He pulled away, a smile on his face.

"What am I suppose to be disappointed about princess? I'm over the moon that my princess and Lady are the same!" He exclaimed, a grin in his face.

"But you love Lady mmphh!-" Her eyes widened at the feeling of soft lips. Slowly she relaxed, deepening the kiss and closing her eyes. His hands snaked her waist, while she rested her arms on his neck.

A bright light then surrounded Chat,the feeling of his leather suit soon faded and were replaced with soft skin.

She pulled away, opening her eyes to find…

ADRIEN AGRESTE WAS KISSING HER

Chat,no Adrien looked at her with concern and a black cat like kwami hovering next to Tikki cackling.

It was to much to bear.

Then everything went dark.

"Plagg! What should I do?!" Adrien asked, Marinette lying unconscious in his arms.

Plagg, who was still cackling, cackled even more, by just looking at Adrien's worried face.

"Ha! This is gold! The Princess fainted when she saw you! Ow!" Plagg's laughter was cut off by Tikki, who gave him a stern glare.

"What was that for?"

Tikki rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention to Adrien.

"Put her on her bed."

Tikki instructed, Adrien followed, slowly carrying Marinette inside her room and placing her gently on her bed.

"You should write a note for her before she thinks all of this is a dream."

Adrien grabbed a pen and paper on Marinette's desk,writing the events of today.

He placed it on her desk.

"Did she really hate me that much that she fainted?" Adrien asked the two kwami's.

"You really are that dense." Plagg remarked.

I'll cut it here short.

So next is the post reveal fluff. Which include snuggles,cuddles,dates,kisses and basically couple stuff.


	31. Planning

So, I reviewed how dating works in France and it's quite different. I wouldn't want to fill this chapter on how it works but I'll just make Adrien ask her out and all.

Please forgive me about the kiss scene from the last chapter, for one I haven't gotten my first kiss yet, and two I am still getting used to romantic scenes.

mayuralover: yup, ten chapters for post-reveals.

Adrien paced in his room, hands on his back as he thought out his plan.

He planned it out perfectly, they'll have a picnic on the same tree where they had their first hangout-date, then head to the luxurious tree house near the countryside he reserved for them. It was a very popular tourist spot, which he made Nathalie make a reserve for them,the best for his princess,right?

Then they're gonna have, dinner the chefs prepared for them, then a stroll the area, when it's time, he'll cue the lights to brighten the letter shaped bonsai's, forming the question,

Will You Be My Girlfriend

Twenty-one bonsai's shaped in the letters of his question.

It was fool proof and perfect now all he has to do, is ask the princess.

He glanced at the black kwami who sat on his bed, munching on Camembert. Messily leaving a trail of said cheese as he approached him.

"Don't you think it's a little too much? No, it's a lot too much."

Adrien shook his head, a grin present in his face. It wasn't too much, heck he thinks he needs something bigger.

"Nope, Plagg Transform me!"

Plagg grumbled, before he got suck into the miraculous.

Marinette casually waited for Chat, no Adrien, no ChaDrien to come. She was nervous, internally breaking down. She was about to face her crush/partner, who just left a note on what happened last night, including the kiss!

At school, he was acting completely normal,although he kept flirting when they're alone, it took her a whole five minutes in the rest room to compose herself from combusting from redness and calling her partner off. Alya almost heard! She almost heard!

She covered her face with her hands, ignoring how red her face already is. She is Ladybug! She should be chill and relax on a situation. But a situation that involves her partner and her crush being the same made the situation worst.

A chuckle alerted the presence of a mangy alley cat.

"Wha-what are you laughing about?" She asked, pulling her hands away from her red face.

"No-nothing, it's just, you're making funny faces."

She squeaked, he must have caught her during her reminiscent of the day. She looked away, her face still pink.

Chat cleared his throat, making her look at him.

"So, I was wondering, um would you er go on a um date with me tomorrow?" He asked, all his insufferable ego gone and now replaced with a shy stuttery Chat.

"I mean, if you don't want-"

"Pfft" She laughed, no it wasn't because of his ask, because of how off character he sounded.

She could see his ears drop, tail stopped swaying. "So you don't want to-"

"Yes, I mean I'll go on a date with you Chaton." She said, composing herself.

"But you laughed"

"It was because how the great Chat Noir -" she used airqoutes "Is really bad at asking girls out." She said, grinning ear to ear. He brightened up, his suave coming back.

"So you think I'm great, huh." He said, wiggling his brows.

"Oh look, your male ego is back." She said in monotone.

"Nah, call it my male pride." He winked, "I'll pick you up at five." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, before extending his baton.

"Adieu princess! I'll see you tomorrow!" He then left, leaving her in a daze.

She froze, touching her cheek where he left a kiss. She wasn't sure she could survive, talk about a date too.

Tikki flew in front of her and sighed,

"I'll go get your Chat Noir is Adrien chart."

The chart is something Marinette made to make her get used to Chat as Adrien. She sorted out facts between the two and I thought it was a good idea *shrugs* and I find it hilarious.


	32. The Date

I'm just gonna make this chappie quick, since I have a lot in mind of these post-reveals. Including a ship war,fandom,cheese pastries and a Plagg and Mari special!

Then, after the ten post-reveals I'm gonna post randomly. AU's,Pre-Reveals or Post-Reveals and I really wanna try bad boy au! Then I must write more blog posts on Ladybug Amino since I am that impatient on what level I'm on.

Now I apologise in advance for the short-ness, lol. But hey, at least I updated two chapters in a day.

Here he was now, his plan now a success, watching the love of his life. Stare in awe at the bonsai's in front of them.

Will you be my girlfriend?

He turned to Marinette for an answer,who had an unreadable expression on her face.

"So, will you be meow girlfriend?" He asked, kneeling down on one knee a velvet box in his hand, she felt like he was proposing.

And she felt very dizzy.

Thankfully Tikki was there to pinch her.

She squeaked, glancing around everyone. She stared down at him with horror.

"Sta-stand up you cat! Ev-everyone thinks this is a proposal!" She scolded.

He grinned,standing up. "But, you haven't given your answer, so will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, this time it was sincere.

"Ye-yes" She mumbled, face bright red.

"What was that? I didn't hear?" Oh he perfectly heard it right, but a repeat won't hurt right?

"Yes! YES! YES!" She exclaimed, pouncing on him in a hug, catching him in surprise.

He buried his face in her hair, as coos and applause surrounded them.

He pulled away, giving her a teasing grin.

"So, where's my kiss?"

She pulled away from the hug, and booped his nose with her finger.

"Not if you catch me first!" She said before running off to transform.

He grinned, following behind her.

Definitely the best day of his life and probably more to come.

And he definitely got his kiss.

I am not proud of this chapter, maybe I'll re do this later. A different version that it and a longer one.


	33. Chat Is Cheating!

Is Chat Noir Cheating?!

Yes, LadyNoir's rejoice, this picture was caught near the Eiffel Tower where Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a kiss! But what about MariChat? Is Chat forgetting his princess? Is Chat Noir Cheating?! A question that has been on everyone's minds.

Is the famous Feline hero cheating?

Adrien groaned, banging his head on his desk, Plagg cackling beside him.

"Hahaha! Kid you got a lot of haters in just 11 hours. Ooh! Shall I read the comments for you?"

Adrien lets out muffled words as his face laid planted on the desk.

"Hey get this, ' Chat Noir is low! Cheating on Marinette! ' " Plagg read out.

Adrien lifted his head, glaring at the kwami.

"Plagg-"

"Wait! Here's another one! ' Chat Noir sucks Ladybug should scold him for this."

"Plagg please stop"

"Ha! Here's another one! ' Chat Noir is a w- ' "

"Plagg! Stop it!"

It stopped Plagg but the snickering could still be heard.

Adrien sighed, resting his head on his hand as he stare out the perfectly shot picture of them on the tower sharing the kiss Marinette said after he caught her. He should definitely sort this out.

Glancing at a still snickering Plagg, who was scrolling down the hate Chat Noir comments he grinned. Payback time.

"Hey Plagg?"

"What?"

"Transform Me!"

"Wait- Adrien!"

Once he arrived at Marinette's balcony, he was greeted by an arms crossed Marinette a stern expression on her face.

"Good Evening Princess…so have you seen it yet?" He asked.

"I'll have Alya prepare an interview for us, by that I mean Marinette and Chat Noir." She said, her attention on her phone.

"I'm sorry-"

She glared at him for a moment. "Don't say it's your fault Chaton." She then gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Surprisingly she didn't combust or faint.

He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck, surprised by her gesture. Even though they're in a relationship. Wouldn't he be the one to initiate those affections first?! He was a suave not a nerve wreck every time they share a sweet gesture.

"What're we gonna do with the ' Chat Noir is cheating ' fiasco?" He asked, his cheeks turning back to it's normal hue.

"Well, we're just gonna ask Alya for an interview as Marinette and Chat Noir to clear things up, so Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating not Marinette and Adrien." She tapped his bell.

He pouted. "Aww, so I can't brag about my girlfriend at school? You're spoiling the fun M'Lady." She giggled, rolling her eyes.

"Quite flattering Noir, but you have to go."

"What? But I just got here." He whined, his ears dropping for effect.

"It's curfew kitty, do you want Maman and Papa to come up here?"

She asked, giggling at the scenario, her parents kicking out Chat.

"Fine, I still have homework to do anyways -" He grabbed her hand, placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles." Au revoir princess, I'll see you tomorrow." He then gave her a two finger salut, before jumping from building to building.

Marinette sighed dreamily, before turning her attention on her phone, dialing on a number.

"Hey Alya? Do you want an interview?"

I made them act all awkward and nervous around each other. I mean relationships starts with being nervous, right?

Lol, I have no experience in these. Relationships, I mean.


	34. The Interview

Alya never would've thought her Ladyblog would be bombarded with such hate comments towards their feline hero. The cursing was just the first part.

But here, over hundreds no thousands sat to watch on her live stream for another Marichat interview.

Chat Noir and Marinette sat on the loveseat while Alya sat on the chair next to them, her phone in front of them

"So, I heard Chat Noir is cheating on his very own Princess, Marinette." She started, looking at the both of their expressions. "Is this true?" She asked.

Marinette and Chat Noir looked rather calm, too calm that is. Giving her a hunch

"To begin with, we're not dating." Chat said calmly, Alya now definitely knew it. They practiced this,more like scripted.

"Marinette's a dear friend and Lady's well, My Lady."

Alya then turned to Marinette, who was surprisingly calm, nodded in agreement to Chat's answers.

"What about you Marinette? What do you think about all of this." She gestured to their interview, proving their point. "More importantly, what to do you think of Chat Noir and Ladybug?"

Marinette's cheeks tinted a light pink hue, Alya noticed, "Well, erm, I think it's pretty confusing namely, people assuming Chat and I are dating, and about Ladybug and Chat? I think they're a perfect team." She said, with no hesitation, glancing at Chat. Who kept a smug look on his face. She definitely spiked his ego.

Alya stood up and went to the her phone. "Well, that's all you have to hear, Ladybloggers. Chat Noir and Marinette are not dating. Which marks LadyNoir the true ship. Alya out." She then turned the live stream.

"Too bad LB's not here." Alya said, turning her attention to the duo.

"M'Lady's pretty busy" Chat said. "But thank you for helping us clear this fiasco up."

"No problem, I got an interview and I am quite curious about the relationship and all." Alya smirked ay Marinette's direction. "Too bad you guys aren't dating,am I right Marinette?" Marinette flushed, taking Chat's hand and dragging him away from Alya, she was not hoping for another teasing session from both of them.

"Look at the time! We better go! Bye Alya!" Marinette then dashed off, taking Chat along with her.

"I better get the deets later Marinette!"


	35. Punishment

Once Marinette entered the classroom, she was greeted by the curious questions of her classmates.

"Marinette! Is it true you and Chat broke up?"

"Marinette, did Chat really cheat on you?"

"So you two are not a couple?"

She squeaked, her face red. She glanced down to Adrien,her eyes begging for his help.

He smirked, threading a hand through his hair, he gave her his best smile.

"Do you love Chat Noir Marinette?" He asked.

She glared at him, he was in trouble. Big trouble.

Alya nudged her, wiggling her eye brows. "Yeah, Marinette, do yo loooove him?" She asked.

"Wha- I- No, it's not, we're not- errr."

Adrien grinned, wiggling his brows at her.

Chat Noir landed on her balcony in fours, she gave him a smile.

"Why hello, purr-incess. How are you in this fine evening?" He asked, forgetting his actions earlier.

She mustered her fake smile. "Oh I'm fine Chat," she said, she turned her back, picking up something before handing it to him.

The tray was filled with delicious cookies, he drooled.

"Here you go Chat, I made them for you." She said slyly.

"Really?" He picked one, "So you're not mad?" He asked, she shook her head, her smile still present on her face.

He bit into the cookie, smiling as he chewed the cookie before it turned red.

"Pri-princess wh-what's in these?" He spits out the cookie, frantically looking for water.

She inspected her fingernails,casually, pointing something behind her.

He immediately, picked the bottle, drinking it quickly, he let out a harsh breath. Glaring at Marinette.

"What-what was that for?!"

"It's my revenge, for what you did earlier. I had to transform into Ladybug to escape their…embarrasing questions! So er, sorry it took out of hand."

He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "No, I'm the one who's sorry, well at least we're even, right?"

"Yeah-"

"At least, you get to see the hotter side of me." He winked.

She groaned, as she smacked her forehead. "Shut up!"


	36. Plagg Loves Mari

Plagg loves Marinette, yes he would admit that out loud, just to see Adrien's face and Marinette's coos,scratches,pets and cheese.

He loves her very much, not because she gives him cheese if Adrien doesn't give him. She was much more than his temporary cheese giver.

"Hey Adrien"

"Yeah?"

"I love the princess"

"Sure- wait what?!" He stood up to glare at the kwami. "Oh sure, just because she gives you-"

"Aside from the cheese, she's really kind and ten times better than you." Plagg remarked.

Adrien stayed silent before giving Plagg a smile. For once Plagg was right.

"Yeah, she is"


	37. Chat Noir is Adrien Chart

We got a request from Lucy-Alverse-Evolution. Where Mari gets sick and Chat takes care of her. You'll see it on the nexr chapter ;-)

This is before the event of chapter 31, I want to continue the how Mari made the Chat Noir is Adrien Chart.

No Marichat here though

"Tikki! The list is done! Just give me the list if I start hyperventilating if I see Chat or Adrien, alright?

Tikki giggled, looking at Marinette's list. It was full of obvious similarities of Adrien and Chat Noir

"Alright Marinette!"

Chat Noir is Adrien Chart

•They have the same iridescent eyes.

•They have the same build

•They're both blonde

•They both idolise me- I mean Ladybug

•They love puns

•They're show-off (s)

•Chat is the devilish handsome one and Adrien is the innocent handsome one.

•They're both annoying

•They're huge anime dorks

The list goes on, Tikki placed the list on Marinette's desk. Giggling at her chosen's antics.


	38. Interrupted Cuddles

Adrien hated Plagg every single time, he and Mari cuddle.

Who wouldn't when every time when you and your girlfriend snuggle, there's always a kwami interrupting your precious moment with your girlfriend.

And Marinette

Would always make let Plagg join in.

In which he always transform when he visits at night. Not letting Plagg interrupt their nightly cuddles.

"You should de-transform, I'm sure he's suffering there." Marinette softly chided.

He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Nah, it's his fault for stealing all of your affection from me."

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a jealous Chaton."


	39. Busted

Nino thought his best friend's Ladybug obsession would never die down, let alone he moves on from his crush on her. He was always loyal to her. Might even have a chance, since he's kinda off a celebrity too. But this, this is well, a big change.

"Nino! This isn't what it looks like!" Adrien waved off, pulling away from Marinette. Who was pinned by the locker, by his arms.

"Yeah and that kiss you two shared wasn't what it looks like."

"I swear! We uhh, got into this...er situation! Yes, someone must've pushed us and er..." Adrien trailed off, his arms flailing as he explained.

Nino looked at Marinette, face red and was she calm? She just got kissed by her crush,so shouldn't she be melting by now? Or squealing?

"Nino, just don't tell anyone! Including Alya! This was just an accident!"

He twisted his cap. "Accident, my ass! Bro, Alya's gonna flip when she hears about this!" Then Nino took off, probably heading to Alya.

Adrien glanced down to his girlfriend and casted her an apologetic look.

She covered her mouth with her hand,suppressing a laugh. "Pfft"

He looked at her, confused, "Wha-what're you laughing about?" He asked

"Pfft, I just find this funny, we better go and explain this to Alya." She said, nodding her head to the direction of where Nino ran. "Or else, she sues you for stealing me from Chat Noir," she winked.

He gulped,he definitely doesn't want Alya to get on her bad side, "Ye-yeah"

Yes, Alya's a Marichat and LadyNoir shipper also a Adrienette shipper too!


	40. Explanations

Guest: woah, calm down….I didn't really mean that Mari is ten times better than Adrien, it was sort of an expression when Plagg said it. He was in a love sick to deny, but we all have our favourite characters in ML and might have our own opinions. It isn't the fandom who decides who likes who or who has the bigger fanbase, it's technically us!

Finally! The post-reveal chapters are done! Even though Marichat May is over, I will still continue to publish one shots and drabbles until I reach 500! Yes, that is my goal, I'll probably finish this in 2019 or until ML has a season 5 ;-)

After the this I'm gonna post randomly now, be it an au or a pre-reveal or post.

Here they were now, Alya in front of them with Nino by her side. Both of them facing them. Alya, crossing her arms while Nino's face read ' Good Luck ' they all certainly knew not to get on Alya's bad side.

"So Nino caught you two making out?" She inquired, her hands in her hips. "Tsk,tsk to be caught making out in public," she tsked dryly.

The couple flushed, "I-It isn't like that! So-somehow a-and the janitor! Maybe, err passed by us and accidentally pushed us! Ri-right Mari?" Adrien nudged the girl beside him.

Sharing the same nervous face as him, she nodded. "Ye-yeah! He maybe er, pushed us! And it wasn't a-a make-out it was a kiss," Marinette glared at Nino.

Alya eyed them suspiciously.

Something was up, something was definitely up.

"I-it wasn't! I swear!" Marinette flailed her arms in denial, while Alya chuckled.

"Yeah right," she snorted before turning her attention to thr blonde. "And what about you Agreste?" She inquired. "What about, Ladybug?" She teasingly dragged out.

"Er, I…moved…on?" His answer was uncertain, and hopefully Alya doesn't say anything about the Ladybug merchandise.

"And what about you Marinette? What happened to Chat Noir, I thought you moved on from him!" She pointed at Adrien "- you even removed the Adrien posters from your wall!" Alya said, unaware of Marinette's embarrassment, while Adrien fought the urge to laugh as he not so subtly wiggled his brows at her, while she punched him not so gently.

Alya, seeing their interactions, "See! He wiggled his eyebrows at her! And Marinette didn't combust! Which makes it more suspicious…" she trailed off, before an idea popped into her mind, it was really obvious. "Unless…"

Marinette and Adrien gulped.

"You two are secretly dating! Yes! I knew it!" She punched the air, "You two just acted out at class, didn't you?"

The two hesitantly nodded, thankful that Alya didn't guess their whole identity.

"Ye-yeah, you're right!" They chorused.

Nino laughed, patting Adrien's back. "Dude, you should've told us," he said.

"Since when did this happen?" Alya asked.

"Er, la-last month!" Marinette answered, more like squeaked.

"What a coincidence, you two got together, after Lady-"

BEEP!

Alya glanced at her phone, where it alerted an akuma attack.

"There's an akuma near the Louvre,Nino lets go." Alya grabbed Nino by the hand, before she winked at Marinette. "Deets later Marinette!" She called out.

Adrien and Marinette were left alone, fazed at what just happened.

Adrien coughed, smirking at Marinette's direction. "…so Adrien posters,huh" he wiggled his brows.

She rolled her eyes, her cheeks tinted pink. "Wh-whatever, Ladybug merchandise collector," she retorted, winking at him, before looking for a place to transform. "See yah at the Louvre!" She then dashed off, clutching her purse at the process.

Adrien glared at the kwami in his pockets,

"Plagg! You told her?!"

Plagg rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously, I even told her about your Ladybug und-"

"Gah! Let's just find a place to transform!"

No Marichat, but the next one is *wink*


	41. Ruggedly Handsome (Pre-Reveal)

Pre-reveal

Marinette, due to her clumsiness accidentally spilled her juice in their carpets. In which she volunteered to clean up the mess and wash the carpet stain - since it was small and wasn't quite heavy - which why it hung in her balcony, to make it dry quick.

She was in the middle on her homework until a tap from her window alerted a certain cat's presence.

When she went out her balcony she found something equally amusing yet equally made her drool…

Chat held the carpet over his body, he raked his fingers through his hair, a smirk on his face.

"Purrincess,don't you think I'm… ruggedly handsome?"

She stood there gaping, face red. How can somehow be that devishly hot while holding a carpet?!

"Princess?" He asked, waving a hand on her face. "Are you alright?" He puts the carpet back on it's place, before waving a hand right in front of her face.

After awhile, she was out of her stupor, refusing to look at him. She ignored him, brushing him off as she went to her room, locking the trapdoor leaving Chat confused at her behaviour.

He decided to shrug it off and wait until she was alright to face him, he wondered if he did something to her, did he?

Meanwhile,

Marinette laid on her bed rolling internally squealing and screaming about earlier.

Tikki tried to calm her down, but it was no use, the girl still continued to scream and squeal internally from what she saw.

"Plagg what did I do to her?" He asked Plagg,knowing the kwami is listening.

' What did you think you did? ' Plagg's sarcastic retort came.

"I-I don't know, wait did I do something to her? Did I did I accidentally groped her or or did I say something wrong to her?" He began to panic, only to receive Plagg snickering at him.

' You're an idiot, you didn't even touch her today! '

"Wh-what if I did! And I forgot!"

' You're hopeless '


	42. Bad Boy AU

He didn't know why he ended up here, for one this was the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up to him when he breaks school rules - due to her being Class President and they were coincidentally classmates and two they weren't exactly quite close, but her warmth and kindness allured him here.

Even though they're not in good terms with his civilian self, why not be friends with her as Chat Noir.

"Good evening Princess," he greeted once he landed on her balcony, that was what came from his mouth. Yes, that's what came from his mouth, he was very proud to call her that, he wouldn't not ever call anyone not even his childhood friend, Chloe, princess. They don't live up the name. She lives up the name very well.

"Wh-what're you doing here Chat Noir?" She asked, startled by the hero's sudden appearance, she was currently watering her plants until he came by. Did he figure out her identity more importantly why was he here and did he just greet her nicely?

"I'm just visiting a fair princess," he took her hand - the other one free from the watering can - and placed a gentle kiss. "Are you surprised by such presence?" She snatched her hand away from him, looking away from him.

She snorted, "Ha as if," she rolled her eyes.

He smiled, amused by her sudden attitude. Placing a hand over his heart, he dramatically fanned himself. "You wound me ma princesse," he continued his act as he observed her.

She rolled her eyes, trust Chat Noir to be dramatic. "As if, and I'm not yours," she removed his hand from suddenly placing on her shoulder.

"Yet," he added with a smirk.

She turned her back at him, "Aren't you with Ladybug?" She asked, more like taunted.

"We're not friends princess."

Oh right, she forgot, Chat Noir was a cocky,good for nothing, rude, impolite jerk wad, arrogant cat. They weren't friends, they only worked together for the sake of Paris.

She sighed,it was hard,relatively hard to get a conversation out of a bad boy, in which her life couldn't get more anymore worst, she already had a bad boy in her civilian life! Not Chat Noir visiting her civilian life too! It gives her another headache.

She turned to face him,placing the watering can on her patio table, she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you really doing here Chat?"

He gave her a look, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I wanted to see you, you allure me with such attitude and strong, kind personality," He said pulling her hand and placing yet another lingering kiss on her knuckle.

She pulled her hand away, just like she did earlier. "Yeah, like the other girls you visit."

He stared at her.

Stared at her as if she grew a second head.

Making her feel conscious, very self-conscious.

"Wh-what are you staring at you cat!"

He drew near, too near that her back was against the railings, he had that serious expression that she never had seen him wore aside from akuma attacks of course.

"Do you,do you seriously think I would do that?" He asked, his face dangerously close to her, she could feel his warm breath as he cornered her, she clutched the railings behind her.

"Wha-what? Vi-visit other girls?" She inquired, her face red from the closeness.

"Yes, and do you think that I'm that lowly to play a girl's heart?" He asked, as if he was challenging her.

"I-I didn't say that!"

"But you were inquiring," he said in a whisper.

"Ye-yes, bu-but-"

"I-I maybe bad, but I don't play with people's heart so-" he leaned in while she averted her eyes away from him. Then he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Surprising herself at his action, she turned to question his actions.

In which he pulled away, letting her breathe from the air she as holding.

"You're the first girl that I visited! So you should be expecting more!" He extended his baton, preparing to jump before he sent her a grin and a two fingered salut. "Ciao princess!"

He left her dumbfounded at his unexpected change of attitude. He left her with a lingering cheek kiss, making her wonder…

When was her partner this nice?

/The/Next/Day/

She was even more confused when Adrien Agreste, your typical bad boy, obeyed her rules of no running in the halls! Even greeting her!

"Good morning to you too, flower head."

She was left in daze and confusion for the rest of the day.

Were the two bad boys in her life got shot by a good inator? If they were, she was glad yet equally worried about it.

Author's Note:

I feel like one of those cliche teen who's obsessed with bad boys, I can't stop cringing every time writing the word (No offense to those who loved the genre) But I still enjoyed writing this, you'll get to know the origins of Adrien's "Flower Head" nickname for Mari very soon ;-) and yes! I did not want Adrien to toy with a girl's feeling, I can't just write him doing that! All authors agree, right? ;-)

Wonder if I could make an actual story with the AU…what do you guys think? Lol, even though I have a stack load of stories to finish, but it can come out as a one shot, but once again, what do you guys think? Shall I continue this AU for a standalone one shot?


	43. Scent

I'm really busy and I'm out of things to write! Is it because of summer heat?

Chat always wondered what shampoo Marinette uses. Since her hair smelled something between flowers and sweet pastries. Was it because of her parents indulgence in baking or her love for flowers?

It still made him compare to his Lady's, it was somewhat familiar.

Ladybug's was a mixture of flowers and cold air, not literally but after her whole travel from building to building, the scent lingered.

One time he asked about her shampoo,

"Um, M'Lady, what's your shampoo?" He asked out of the blue.

"No way am I telling you, what if you figure my identity?" She asked, cautious at his sudden question.

He rosed his brows, amused. "Do you- do you think that I will be sniffing all of the girl's hair in Paris just to find out your identity?

She squeaked, her face probably as red as her suit, she looked away, clutching her yo-yo, "Er, ye-yes, you're right. M-my shampoo is heavenly floral," she said.

He smiled, well at least he got one thing clear.

He preferred his princess' own hair scent.

Author's Note:

I made heavenly floral up, unless you want me to name the shampoo Flower Shampoo, lol.


	44. Isn't It Obvious

Adrien sighed, looking over his schedule one last time before packing his fencing equipment. But before that, he still has a princess to visit. Before he was able to leave the locker rooms.

"Adrien!" He snapped his head to the direction of one of his colleagues in fencing, followed by a few friends.

"Yes?" One of them tossed his arm over Adrien's shoulder and led him back to the locker rooms. "This better be quick, I have somewhere to be," he said.

"Yes,yes, I just have some questions I want you to answer," the boy said,a large grin on his face, Adrien sighed.

"What is it?"

"Err, out of all the popular girls here in, why did you choose Cheng?" One of the boys asked. "There's a lot out there, but why her?"

His phone beeped, signalling it was Nathalie calling him, he gave the boys a smile. Of course it was obvious! He would like to them why but it was probably so long that it will last for an hour.

"Isn't it obvious?" Then he left.

The boys looked at each other, confused.

What the heck did he mean?

Marinette, just finished the class president's meeting, where all the class representative discuss about their duties as president and being their own representative for their class. Managed to sneak in without being caught late.

She was heading to see her ever punny boyfriend, that is until she heard a shout. "Adrien!" What do they need him for?

She saw a few boys leading him over to talk somewhere. She followed quietly. Listening to their conversation, despite Tikki's pokes of protest. She was guessing this was about fencing.

"Err, out of all the popular girls here in, why did you choose Cheng?" She heard one of the boys ask. "There's a lot out there, but why her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Marinette's eyes widened. She didn't mean to hear this. Obvious? What did he mean by that? Pleasure? She didn't even want to think about it. She wasn't suppose to hear that.

And so she ran.

Adrien, having escaped the boys, first thing he did was to search for his girlfriend. Their question was obvious, it really was. He saw a blur of blue pass him.

It was Marinette!

"Mari!" He called out.

She only ran faster ignoring his calls.

"Marinette!" He once again called out, but only received a cold shoulder, before he could call out again, she already exited the school.

Did she ignore him?

What had he done now?

Marinette ran and ran, ignoring his calls.

She fought the tears that blurred her vision.

She ignored her parent's greeting and Tikki.

She wanted to shut everything, but she had to stay strong.

For Paris, she couldn't risk to be akumatized.

She wrapped herself deeper into the blankets.

Tears already running down her cheeks.

Adrien tried to call her, he really did.

But she didn't answer.

He tried escaping his lessons and photo shoots just to see her.

But the Gorilla and Nathalie had been there to monitor him.

Finally, after the shoot and lessons, he transformed and finally made his way to a familiar balcony.

He dropped down on fours before standing uo quickly. He saw Tikki outside.

"He-hey Tikki, where's Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I-I think you two should sort things out, she's been crying all day," Tikki said.

He felt like his heart has stopped,was it because of him?

He knocked on the trapdoor and the faint sobs ceased.

Once the trapdoor opened, there Marinette, his girlfriend,his princess,his lady stood. Her eyes red and her face very much screamed crying. She sniffed, looking away from here.

"What are yo-you doing here?" She asked not even looking at his direction. He saw Tikki mouth, ' I'm giving you privacy ' once Marinette opened thr hatch wider.

"Princess, Marinette why are you crying?" He asked, opening the hatch for her to come outside. "More importantly, why did you ignore me today?" Chat asked.

Marinette sniffed, not even accepting his hand once she came on her balcony.

"Oh, I do-don't know, i-isn't it obvious?"

"Wha-what?"

"Isn't it obvious why you chose me?"

Isn't it obvious?

Of course she heard it!

"Is that what you're crying about?"

She huffed, looking away from him. "Of course, who wouldn't be? When your boyfriend said he chose me for obvious reasons," her tone was venomous.

"You-you misunderstood the conversation earlier, princess and my answer was really obvious," he said with a chuckle.

She gritted her teeth, "Then what is it?"

Adrien laughed, his cheeks red. "That's easy," Adrien said quickly, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. He held his hand at his head and lowered it to her. "Because one, I'm taller, which makes you have a shoulder to rest on and dominate one in our relationship and it makes you really cute," he heard her mutter ' ego ' "Two, because of this," he tapped her head. "Three," he over her chest. "Four," he pulled her lips into a smile until she giggled. "Five," he placed his hand over her hand brushing her eye lids. "They say these are windows to your soul…six"

He gave her a quick kiss, "Seven," he grinned and pointed at the faded hickey on her neck from their previous rendezvous, "Eight," she punched his shoulder, "Nine," he said with a laugh.

Marinette looked at him expectantly, almost forgetting one more, "Ten?" She questioned. "I-if there's only-"

"I never said there wasn't a ten, princess," he said before gave her an Eskimo kiss, he gave her a knowing grin, "That, I'll keep to myself," he winked.

She blushed, embarrased that she was worried for nothing, crying for nothing that is.

"Now do you believe me?" He questioned.

She stepped on her toes, giving him a peck on the kiss.

"Obviously"

Please excuse the clich-ness of the chapter. I hadn't got the time to fully brainstorm this. Anyways, thank you for the 100 follows,favourites and reviews! I love you guys!


	45. Flower Head (Bad Boy AU)

Bad boy Au! I've got positive feedback on my bad boy AU! So here's the origin of Adrien's flower nickname for Marinette and a few details about their meeting too! Adrienette centre though and I tried to get Marichat here to fit the theme (Marichat drabbles and oneshots) So this takes place before Chat's visited Marinette. But on the side note…

Thank you for the reviews! Especially to Commander Chandelle 919, UnicornSecrets, Momijikan Low-Ki, and mayuralover and well everyone one!

Commander Chandelle: You're like the mom/dad/bro/sister that gives awesome and caring advices! _

/story/

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ma-ri-nette Du-pain-Cheng. The name sounded very clear in Adrien, your local bad boy's tongue. Don't get him wrong, the girl was pretty,smart and a very good leader. But he has one problem…

She dislikes him very much.

Well who wouldn't?

He was bad,he disobeyed the rules and more importantly he was rude and selfish.

But never toyed with someone's feelings.

The girl was…very strange and brave too. She never ran away when he came near and she's never afraid to stand up to scold him, while the other's…nah they're wimps.

He knew she was a goody goody two shoes and a very strong willed person. But he also knew...

Her hair smells like flower.

It was like a blast of different flowers in her head and his discovery was very accidental.

It's accidental,alright? It wasn't like he accidentally sniffed it.

/flashback/

"Adrien Agreste! How many times did I tell you to throw your trash in the garbage can and that includes your lolly stick," Marinette picked up the stick with a napkin, throwing it at the nearby trash can. Glaring at the culprit.

Adrien murmured a "nah" between the lolly in his mouth. He leaned at one of the lockers his feet propped against the locker door as Marinette continued to scold him.

He sighed, walking away from her, he shoved his hands in his pockets, rolling his eyes as the ever goody two shoes followed him.

"H-hey! Where are you going Agreste?! I still didn't finish my scol- I mean telling you the rules!" She jogged ahead him and managed to stop him, glaring at him more expectantly.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you have class?" She inquired, crossing her arms.

He smirked, "Well,shouldn't YOU have class too latey?" He asked, using her own words against her, the nickname latey, came from how their president is always late despite being the president and well the irony that her parents wake up early since both of them are bakers.

"Well, I'm on patrol and I have a free pass, well you don't," she waved the slip in front of him.

His eyed widened, that was his ticket! If he got the pass he could skip school all day! He suddenly grabbed the slip.

"He-hey! Give that back!" Marinette exclaimed jumping on her toes to get the slip,only for Adrien to raise it higher.

"No way!"

"But that's mine!" She jumped one last time, higher than the usual that it made her topple over Adrien and made them fall over the coincidentally opened Janitor's closet.

"He-hey! Get off me!" Adrien cried out, his cheeks turning pink. Despite the darkness around him.

Marinette was on top of him, trying to reach something in his hands.

"Aha!" He felt something slip from his hands and saw Marinette took the slip from his hands, her one of her pigtails was on his nose, making him sniff the scent.

It was unbelievably sweet and pleasant.

It smelled like flowers, different sorts of flowers.

He didn't know he was sniffing until Marinette squeked from on top of him.

"Er-" she quickly stood up from him, his nose free from her sweet flowery scent. "So-so tha-that's why you-you should throw er your trash in the um trash can! And do-don't skip classes!" Then rushed out of the dark closet, leaving Adrien to stand up and stare in confusion and awe.

He didn't know what to do with two things he just discovered that day...

One she was cute when stammering and two he likes the scent of her hair.

Which one is weirder and confusing?

The surprising part of all this, is when Adrien came to his designated class in a daze and flush sharing the same expression as Marinette.

"Psst,Nino," Alya poked him.

"What?"

"What happened to them?" She pointed at the two teens who refused to look at each other at their lunch table, both faces red.

Nino shrugged, "Dunno, but Adrien acted like that since he came to class," he replied.

"Well something clearly happened," Alya said, eyeing both of his suspicious classmates.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nino remarked, gesturing at the two flustered teens.

/present/

Even after the visits Chat could still smell the sweet flowery aroma around her.

More importantly he could smell it on her whole balcony, since she was surrounded by flowers on her balcony.

Author's note:

I didn't think the AU through, but to clarify a few things. Adrien's a bad boy, yes, he skips classes, yes and he's friends with Nino only since he doesn't quite get along with the other boys in class and Adrien skips classes,since he already knew some them, since he was home schooled. Gabriel's still a fashion designer,he made Adrien enter school, hoping his "bad boy attitude" would pass and knew about Adrien's bad habits but only address it as a phase but in business and modelling he returns to his normal polite attitude.


	46. GoodBye

Thank you for reading Rendezvous! I'm afraid I can't finish this to 500. Since I'm gonna publish a new story, the bad boy au. Since I am excited and inspired by all of you to make it!

It'll be out next week and if I can manage, I'll post a new chapter weekly!

But once again, thank you for supporting me through the whole thing.

See you in my other stories!


	47. Snowy Guesses

I have an important announcement!

I'm continuing this story! Only drabbles, though. Since I began my creative writing class, the teachers gave us a bunch of prompts, making us write drabbles daily. Meaning some of the drabbles I wrote is ML inspired.

So enjoy this little drabble!

EDIT: OMG!!! I didn't know there was a comic similar to this! Thank you Commander Chandelle for telling me! Honestly this was inspired by today's prompt "Surprises without finding out" I thought this seemed fitting. Anyways the owner of the similar comic of this is **Caprette**. I gotta admit it was kinda the same. Sorry for the hassle!

/MLB/

The bleak and bitter cold hit her face. The sound of cars passing by the small alley and the smell of Jack Frosts delicate touch, making her want to go home fast.

Marinette walked into a small alley - a quick shortcut to her home - merrily humming despite the numb sensation on her cheeks.

Wearing a bluish coat, made by herself, a matching bluish pink hat on top. She just can't wait to come home, as she walked faster.

Unbeknownst to her a classmate followed her. Grinning he went to her from behind.

He placed his mitten covered hands on her eyes.

"Guess who~" he sing-song.

He could feel her roll her eyes.

"Chat Noir?"

Crap, he was busted.

Adrien flushed, covering his hand in her eyes more securely.

"Chat, let me go! It's cold out here!"

"Nooo," Adrien said, face full of panic.

He didn't even realise that Marinette could easily familliarise his voice from the visits.

He was doomed.


	48. Past Lives

Inspired by today's prompt: Past Lives (I dunno why but they give us weird prompts)

I once saw this headcanon where past Chat is a knight while past Marinette is a princess. Kind like past lives and stuff.

Enjoy!

/MLB/

Marinette spared a glance at Chat who was busy eating the pastries she brought.

Something bothered her.

And no it wasn't the way Chat was eating, honestly even he is really hungry he can still add manners!

Princess...oh how that name echoed through her ear.

Through the countless times she's with Chat, she was always curious where the name came from, she managed to ask him once about that and all he could reply was she was kind,pretty, all those goody qualities of a princess.

But why?

"Hey Chat," she called out over her shoulder. "Why would you call me princess?"

She heard him placing his fork, about to make another long speech, which Marinette quickly intervene as she waved her hands.

"No,no not that, but does it kind of rang a bell to you? Or your past?" She asked, she once read something about this.

"I-I dunno, it's just familiar," he replied.

She placed a hand over her chin. Her expression showing she was thinking something deep.

Chat suppressed a laugh at her cute expressions. Seriously, she's just too cute.

"Aha! I knew it!" Chat quickly coughed covering the chuckle as he feigned a grin, looking innocents at her.

"Knew what?" Marinette rolled her eyes, she could obviously hear the faint laugh.

"You said that the whole princess name is familiar, right? Then it means we have or possibly you were close to me in a past life!" Marinette concluded, leaning forward to Chat. "Meaning that we could've met before!"

Chat chuckled, his princess' excitement never ceases to amaze him.

"I-I guess we have, then-" he stood up from the patio chair he sat, and bowed in front of Marinette.

"Then, it's nice to meet you, again, princess."

"It's nice to meet you again, Chaton."

/MLB/

The princess grinned, as the familiar silhouette came near to her low balcony.

"If it isn't my princess," he said, accepting the princess' hand as he brush his lips softly over his knuckles.

The princess giggled, "And if it isn't my knight."

The knight lifted his head up from the soft kiss, "It's nice to see you, Princess."

"Likewise, Chaton."

Author's Note:

I'm a sucker at these...but I regret nothing! Cliche, but hey I sticked to the prompt :-P


	49. Nightmares

Today's Prompt: She woke, shivering, in the dark of the night.

Enjoy!

/MLB/

She woke, shivering, in the dark of the night.

They did it to him again.

Akuma's surrounded him as they charged with all their might, all their powers aiming at him. His face was helpless.

And all she could do was stare and then the dream ends.

She always came awake in the dark and laid in her bed, blinking. Eyes watering, breath quickens and head shaken.

No matter how many times she wanted to save him from them. Even that hit that was supposedly aimed at her.

He's always the one who takes it.

Author's Note:

I made the waking up more realistic, it just seemed a bit dramatic if you write someone waking up screaming. On the side note, this is my first time writing a nightmare! _


	50. Combust

Two in one day, hooray!

Enjoy!

/MLB/

Marinette an intense stare behind her.

Turning back she noticed Chat sitting cross-legged on her chaise was glaring.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"I'm hoping you'll spontaneously combust."

Marinette snorted, "And why would I?"

He smirked, "Well I noticed you'll combust immediately when Adrien stares or winks at you."

"Shut up!"


	51. Sharing

3 in a row, yippy!

Enjoy!

/MLB/

The sun stared at the world without pause through the crystal clear sky The heat radiating from the streets soon created an atmosphere of an oven.

A hero and a fashion designer beating the heat in her room.

Chat fanned himself dramatically slouching on the chaise.

"Princess, I-I think I'm gonna die," Chat bemoaned.

Marinette paused from her sewing and twisted around to face him, elbow over the back of the seat. She raised her brows.

"I'm dying, get me cake," he demanded.

"You're not dying."

"Let me eat cake anyways," he demanded once more, his arm over his eyes.

Marinette giggled, "Fine, you big baby, but first-" She stood up walking over to him, leaning down. "What's the magic word?"

"Pur-etty please pur-incess."

She deadpanned, it just had to come with a pun.

"Fair enough."

After a few minutes, Marinette finally came with the cake. A chocolate slice.

Marinette waited for him to eat. Until she realised he wasn't gonna eat it.

Puzzled, she asked, "Aren't you going to eat it?"

"I want to share it with you," he concluded, taking a piece of cake in the fork waving it around Marinette teasingly.

"No and no, I brought it for you and- mphh!" She sputter, the fork suddenly shoved in her mouth, making her eat the cake, after awhile she hummed in delight.

"See? Told you sharing it is better and more tastier!" Chat said, putting the fork in his mouth.

Since when wasn't sharing better? Marinette wondered, flushing at the thought of the shared fork.


	52. Cuddle Demands

Night had fallen fast upon Paris. The chilly wind that's harsh bite could be felt through her spandex.

Besides her, a boy cladded in a tight cat suit leaned over the roof they were on top on, seemingly mesmerised by the sight below them.

The harsh cold wind fluttered a

around her. It was as if mother nature purposely made the wind surround her.

She spared a glance to her partner, Chat who was still staring down fondly. It was so tempting not to cuddle to him for heat.

Yes, you heard it. Ladybug wanted to cuddle Chat. It wasn't a crime really, but she isn't Marinette right now and as far as she knew Ladybug won't cuddle Chat, unless she was Marinette. After the few weeks of his visits, they often cuddle - in a very platonic way - she isn't Marinette right now and she really wanted to be Marinette right now.

She just wants to cuddle him that bad.

Noticing his Lady being all too quiet, he turned around to see her face blushing red and slightly shivering.

"My lady, are you alright?" He asked.

She tensed, "Y-yeah, um it's just c-cold," she weakly answered, face flushing red.

Ooh! Opportunity! He wiggled his brows at her, sending a message. "If you're cold, what if you and me...cuddle," he whispered the last part, leaning closer to her.

"Yes!" She squeaked, before slapping a hand on her mouth.

Chat paused, "Wh-what?" He didn't expect her to take it seriously. But seriously did she want to-

"Haha! Look at the time! Gre-great work on patrol, see you around! Bye~!" She sped off in lighting speed, her yoyo flinging back and forth, maneuvering her around the city. Leaving Chat in her dust.

"Wh-what?"

/MLB/

"Oh My God! Mari! I have exciting news to tell you!" Chat opened her trapdoor, coming in bubbling with excitement. "You'll never guess-"

"Just shut up and cuddle me," Marinette strictly demanded, arms crossed as her face flushed red.

"Wh-what?"

"You heard, me, I'm freaking cold and I want to cuddle now cuddle!" She demanded now pouting this time.

Bitten by her cuteness, he obeyed, a smile on his face as Marinette hugged him.

It might not be her lady, but this was much more better.

Author's Note:

I am cuddle trash, xd


	53. Announcement

Not an update...

From now on we'll call Tortue Verte Carapace, Volpina Rena Rougue, Queen Bee as Queen Bee since it's pretty much confirmed.

Look at the S2 trailer and prepare to scream,fangirl or cry.


	54. 5 Minutes

Thank you for spamming this story with reviews Commander Chandelle and MarichatShipper and to other's who spammed too! I think my email's too full now.

This may or may not have been inspired by Special A.

Btw, this is established relationship.

Enjoy!

/MLB/

"Come on Princess, it's your lost and you have to do it!" Chat encouraged, a mischievous glint hinted on his expression.

Marinette shook her a head, face flushed. "No way! I-it's embarrassing, plus you're ego's gonna get bigger than your head," she huffed, turning away from him.

"Mari, it's just three words every 5 minutes, until I leave. Please princess, the minute's about to end," he persuaded.

She sighed, accepting the embarrassment. It wasn't embarrassing really, it's just three words. Three words holding a big meaning. Three words that might make his ego bigger. Three words that make her heart thump faster.

"I-I love you..."

Chat muffled a squeal, "I love you too, Princess!" He pulled Marinette in a hug, her face against his chest.

She smiled. What a huge dork.

Bonus:

"I love you."

"I know, Princess."

She sighed, "You're not leaving, are you?"

He hummed, "Nope, unless it's 12:00 am."

Her brows twitched. "It's already 1 am, you dork!"

He smirked, "I guess, I was deafened by your love for me."

Author's Note:

Marinette said I love you to Cat 150 times. If they started at 9:00. I was going to make her say ILY every minute, then it would be approximately 300 times per minute and it's tiring to do that.


	55. Telling You

Chat Noir was standing on her left, his hair fluttering in the wind, watching the beautiful scenery below them. Cars honking, different colours illuminated below, creating a haven of rainbows below.

Casting a glance at Chat beside her, staring at the vast city below them with awe, no matter how many times he has seen it.

Certainly Marinette had come to wonder; When,what,why and how did any of this happened.

Being friends with Chat Noir in her civilian life? If she were still the new Ladybug right now. She would object! This was too risky. What if he would barge in while she was talking to Tikki, or worse, while de-transforming.

Everything was risky with him.

Yet, as she spent time with the dork beside her, all the thoughts circulating on her desperate wish to keep their identities a secret was slowly fading.

She wasn't the "her" before and she knew that Chat would love to know that Ladybug was right beside him, talking to her everyday. Oh the thought of his reactions!

She had been toying around the idea of a reveal. Besides Chat would at least be happy or alright with his best friend being Ladybug, Marinett even speculated a tiny crush on her civilian self.

With a grin, she knew what she was about to do. She turned to face Chat, who locked eyes with her.

"Princess/Chat, I have to tell you something..."

Author's Note:

I made a ChloNath one shot book, I dunno if whether I wanna delete it or continue. Lol, anyways, I still have a lot of writing to do with stories needing an update, wish me luck!


	56. Rest Week

Marinette's grades in school has been decreasing and she can pinpoint three reasons on why;

1\. She's been staying up late.

2\. Akuma's

3\. Chat Noir

She didn't mind Chat's company, they talked, play around, joke and eat. She had her partner in both civilian and hero self. What more could she ask for?

Possibly a week break.

Just a week so she could catch up with the lessons instead of sleeping through it.

Yes! That's exactly what she'll do.

It's just a week, 7 days what's the big deal about that?

/MLB/

"Absolutely not!" Chat concluded, arms crossed, face displaying a frown.

"Chat, it's just a week," Marinette said exasperated.

Chat pouted, "I can't survive a week without you!" He blurted out, flailing his hands to prove the point.

Marinette flushed avoiding the eye contact. Can't survive a week without her? "D-don't be so dramatic, Chat. Besides, it's the greater good of my grades!" She concluded, fist bumping in the air.

He faked a smile, "I guess you're right, princess. But,-" he trailed off. An idea popping on his mind. "You can always have me as a tutor so that we can have double the fun!" He hoped this simple idea could at least cancel from their week apart.

"Thank you for the offer Chat, but it'll be best if I learn for myself," she concluded, dismissing the offer.

Chat sighed, "I-I'm sorry if I was the one who caused you to stay up late. If you want, I'll-"

"Never visit me again?" Marinette finished, glaring at Chat. "If there was one thing I wouldn't want, it's you not visiting me, and you're not the cause of my low grades." Chat blushed at Marinette's declaration.

She then guided him outside and he was willing to be dragged out of the room. Not that he hated it.

"I-I guess it's time for you to leave, it's almost midnight and besides you have school too," she said.

Chat looked away, it really pains him to be away from his princess. "I guess it is,-" he faced Marinette eith a cheeky smile, his arms spread out.

"Goodbye hug?"

She smiled, going in his arms. "Goodbye hug."

Chat's chin rested in her head, and her face in the crook of his neck. The wind rustled and the moon twinkled. Both of them not wanting to leave each other's arms.

Chat definitely found it difficult without his princess. Call him dramatic but it's true!

Marinette on the other hand, felt different, thoughts about her decision circulated in her mind. She would, of course miss Chat. After all the adventures they had within months and almost everyday visits? Of course she would miss him!

A thought then came across their minds.

Can I survive this?

 **Author's Note:** **Yay! We have a short arc, and it's all about Marinette and Chat's week apart, sound boring, but you'll never know what's in store in the 7 days of them apart.** **Thank you for the reviews,favourites and follows!**


	57. Saudade

Life's been pretty hard. Especially with my recent anxiety attacks coming on and off. I won't be that cliche writer with notes like this (no offense) Thank you for every favourite,review and follows.

/MLB/

Adrien sighed for the umpteenth time. Hand resting on his chin as he longingly stared into the open space. A dark and longing aura surrounding him. Thoughts still lingered to his princess and their deal last night.

He wondered if he could survive the nights without seeing his princess?

He felt burning stares behind and beside him. They didn't matter right now. Ignoring the stares, he continued to stare blankly into the empty space.

Alya noticing the Adrien in front of her, nudged Nino. Wanting some answers on why the blond was feeling all-

"AMM" Nino confirmed, expression calm.

"What?" Alya questioned. "What does that even mean?"

Nino shrugged, "It means, Adrien's Moe Moment, Adrien's emotions are sometimes so anime like, I can't help but notice," he explained, waving his hands.

Alya stared at Nino gaping before rubbing her temple. "You know what? I don't even care why."

Lost in there conversation, the door opened revealing Marinette, who managed to slip in before class.

"Marinette you're right on time!" Rose giggled, causing the other's to look and snicker at their always late president.

Marinette bashfully rubbed the back of her head. "Ahh you know, it would br nice for a change in pace!" She answered, heading over to her seat, passing by a blond.

And said blond beamed, straightening up from his slouched posture. Of course! He was so stupid!

Of course he would get to see his princess. They were classmates. In all subjects, and there's always recess and lunches. If Chat Noir isn't allowed then Adrien would have to do. He grinned, turning around to face Marinette.

Around him, everyone watched the blond with his changing expressions, from pouting to beaming. They all shook their heads. Who knows what's going on inside his head.

/MLB/

She opened the trapdoor to her room, slamming the door in the process. She sighed, placing her bag on the desk before landing face first on her chaise.

Today was as normal as she could recall. Things that are out of the normal are;

1\. She didn't trip on thin air.

2\. She was right on time.

3\. Adrien's been pretty chatty (no pun intended) today.

If it wasn't his several attempts to talk to her before she was whisked away to her school duties as president or group activities. It was quite cute though. But in the end they manage to keep a short and fun conversation as he waited for his ride while she was waiting for Alya.

She still stutters though but not like when she was first crushing on him hard.

It felt different with Adrien, now. She wasn't squealing right now because of their interactions earlier, maybe a little. But she didn't go goo-goo-gaga over it.

And she knows why!

/MLB/

"It's probably because of Adrien's shoes, I mean he didn't wear his orange ones with the butterfly design-" Marinette explained, using air quotes to prove her point in some part of her explanation.

Tikki stared at her wielder with a look filled with frustration. She felt face palming right now.

"-so that's probably the reason why," she finished, quite proud of her explanation.

Tikki sighed, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Are you sure about that reason, Marinette?"

"Positive!"

/MLB/

Ladybug could only watch Chat sigh and space out. His expression tense and possibly longing.

It was their weekly patrol together. It was their sort of hang out at night if there wasn't any akumas or baddies, they would conversate anything that comes into their mind laugh and joke around. Mostly Chat did the jokes though. Being happy and carefree pun loving cat he is.

But right now he wasn't the happy and carefree cat.

Ladybug sat down beside him. Maybe a talk can make him better.

"So Chat, what's gotten you down?" She casually asked.

He turned to face her. "It's just- I kinda miss someone," he starts. Ladybug beamed a bit, it's definitely- "Even if we still see each other everyday." Ladybug gapes.

What? "Oh, th-then why do you miss her, I mean *that* person?" She nervously asked, who was he talking about?

"Ah, you know, when you spend more time with a person that's when you realise how much you miss them and even thinks that-"

"You can't survive without them," she whispered.

Chat's ear perked up, turning to Ladybug with a questioning look. "Ahh! Look at the time! I-I better go! It was fun chatting with you!" Grabbing her yoyo as she swung herself to another building, leaving him in her dusts.

"She did it again," Chat sighed. His Lady's sudden disappearance or an urge to go home quick was quite frequent now.

He turned his way to the direction of-

Oh wait, he can't go there.

He huffed, before turning his other direction.

/MLB/

Once she arrived on her balcony, she de-transformed - making sure no one was out - Tikki flying beside her.

Pacing around the small balcony, "I was so stupid! I knew Chat would miss me, okay that's not the ego talking, and I miss him! I shouldn't have made this a week, I know! I'll wait for him to come and end the stupid deal! Yeah! That's what I'll-"

"Chat isn't coming, Marinette," Tikki reminded.

Oh right he wasn't coming. "Oh I-I forgot! Hehe, yeah, le-let's go inside Tikki, it's already late," Marinette's voice softened. Tikki watched her open the door, before zooming in.

Marinette sighed, sparing one last look around her balcony before closing it.

He isn't coming.


	58. Genderswap

Chatte Noire jumped from building to building, feeling the moist and cold air hit her face. Her untamed blonde hair fluttered as she ran. She was nearing her destination. She was going to Marin's!

Once she reached Marin's balcony, her black heel boots clicked as she padded on wooden floors. She sat on the rails. The usual spot she sits on when waiting for Marin. Sometimes she would burst into his room, if he takes too long to come out.

The trapdoor opened, revealing Marin, in his messy hair glory. Bringing a paper bag of treats. She beamed as he climbed up, giving her the bag.

"Marin! You were late!" She exlaimed, accepting the bag.

Marin rubbed the back of his neck, he had his back on the railings next to Chatte. "Sorry, had homework."

Chatte opened the bag, the rich aroma of the macaroons and cookies wafted down and beckoned Chatte to take a bite. A huge bite at that. The crumbs spread on her face.

"Mmmph thwis siwis, delwicious!" She hummed, earning an eye roll from Marin.

"Swallow first, Chatte."

She nodded, swallowing the macaroon. "Soryy! What I meant to say was, it was delicious!" She gave him a thumbs up, to which Marin reciprocated with a smile. He narrowed his eyes on her face, leaning closer, Chatte immediately noticed and backed away.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

He reached his hand and rubbed something near her mouth. "Just...a...little...crumb, done."

Chatte flushed, his hand pulling away from her cheek. "Yo-you could've told me!"

Marin snickered, "Nah, it was fun watching you squirm."

She pouted, "Marin you meanie!"

He laughed, his kitty never changes.

Author's Note:

I suck at this AU *sigh* I still have a bunch of stories to update!

Thank you for reading!


	59. Eye Contact

It was nothing but a normal day. The sky was clear, clear blue was painted through the horizon. Not a single cloud can be seen across the sky. And the wind, the wind is nothing but calm air. People outside are walking around sleeveless. No sweater, long sleeves and jeans rolled up.

Marinette sat on a bench, underneath a tree, a tree that gave them shade from the blazing sun. Beside her was Alya, ranting about the latest news about Ladybug and Chat Noir. She could recall about their latest battle, where Chat almost fainted when she - once again - jumped into the mouth of a beast. This time it was a bear! Oh how he hugged her when she came out the bear - by spitting her out, gross but worth it - and scolded her a bit. But nonetheless was glad she was safe.

She blushed, Chat was always looking after, no? Make it Ladybug or Marinette, he would always keep her safe, even if he didn't know their identities. He never fails to keep her and the city safe. Even if it meant him, being turned into a minion or some doll (Reflekta).

She chuckled, catching the attention of Alya – who stopped midst her rant. She turned to Marinette, raising her brows at her.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked.

Marinette shook her head, "No-nothing, just found something funny," she said giving her a one sided shoulder shrug. Alya narrowed her before continuing her rant.

"So, I was saying-"

Marinette nodded through on what she was saying, but she was never really paying attention. She just stared off the distance, often answering and agreeing with Alya's statements.

Something suddenly caught her eye. Behind Alya, a blurry figure jumped from post to building, casually swinging by a few trees that were in the area.

She smirked, of course. It was Chat Noir, in all his black and cat ear glory, leapt from tree to tree. People often looked up to see the swift breeze that passed beside them, often showing confused looks. As if there was a ghost that was there.

Chat slowed down, resting on a post light, crouching on top and directly in front of them. His green eyes scanned the area, his eyes finally reaching to her. He paused, she stared. What on Earth was he doing?

They shared a quick eye contact. Despite the distance, she could still she the glint in his eyes. He abruptly winked and gave her a two fingered salute, indicating he was leaving. Stretching his baton, he jumped, landing on a bench, continuing his routine of ways to travel. People around them saw Chat Noir. Some not minding his appearance while others took photos.

She giggled softly, quiet enough so that Alya couldn't hear. She turned her attention back on Alya. Feeling a sudden guilt that she wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"-I mean, really. When are they going to confess to each other? LadyNoir is the hottest ship since some blockbuster-"

Nevermind, the guilt faded.

"To be honest girl, I think that Chat is still in love with-" Beep, Alya's phone rang, knowing the tone. It was likely to be from the Ladyblog. Alya opened her phone, furrowing her brows as she read the headline.

"Chat Noir, spotted at the-", Alya paused glancing to the pole that was near them, then back to her phone. "Wait, then that means-"

Marinette bit her bottom lip, she should've expected this was coming. Alya wasn't the one to miss her superhero pass by. Let alone, miss it. Maybe she was really into her rant.

"HE WAS JUST HERE?!"

Marinette grimaced, she just ruined Alya's chance for an interview or picture.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I really should be studying right now but nah, anyways. I uploaded a new one shot from my GenderSwap AU, so if you're imterested, check it out.**

 **Next week, I'll be quite active now. If the exams are over. I'm planning to update all my stories, at least one chapter, if I can manage, once again.**

T **hank you for reading!**


	60. Can I pick one, Princess?

Bright and colorful macaroons was placed in a beautiful and mouthwatering stack in front of him. He was pretty sure he was drooling, the smell was teasing him. Wafting around him.

"Take a picture kitty, it'll last longer."

Lifting his head at the remark he glared playfully at Marinette. Who gave him a teasing look.

"I might as well take one," he confirmed, taking his staff and taking a picture at the delicious display in front of him. "Why are these in your room, anyways?" he asked, trying not to be subtle.

"Well, these are some of the bad macaroons, too sweet and half baked,-" Is she kidding? These are bad? They almost look perfect! "And the bad ones usually are left here to eat."

"These doesn't even look bad!" he exclaimed, pointing at the display in front of him, glancing away immediately when he felt his mouth watered. "They are sure to taste delicious in my mo- I mean, in anyone's mouth really."

Marinette blinked at his subtle slip up. But nevertheless continues. "They might look good, but in the inside they're either too sugary and we can't have that," she responded with a shake of her head. They stared at the plate in silence. Chat fidgeting in his chair.

"You know," she started. "You can take one."

"Y-yeah, I-I was just being er polite."

"Of course you are," she giggled. "But no one will bite you if you take one, Chat."

"I mean yeah, I'm just nervous, I don't want last week's accident to happen again."

She snorted, recalling last week's events. Apparently, Chat toppled the plate of cookies (that was meant for Tikki). He was so guilty that he hasn't eaten anything from the bakery.

"I've been telling you that it was an accident. An accident that you don't have to twist your tail over."

Chat nodded, "Can I pick one, Princess?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course kitty." She watched him pick a macaroon, taking a big bite on the pastry. She watched his face dissolve from delight into his eyes widening. She burst out laughing at his expression.

"It's too sweet!"

"See, I told you!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **It has come to my attention, that it's Marichat May, and being the lazy ass I am, haven't updated most of my stories, even if there's a pile of reviews asking for updates. So I apologize in advance.**

 **This was supposed to be Day 2 prompt, but in day one, it mentions injuries and I don't really do injuries, so I'll just skip that.**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I was surprised that some still read my stories.**


	61. Adopted Cat

Chat Noir landed on Marinette's balcony on all fours. Today was their weekly lazy Saturday, a day in which neither of them had work to do, well, he had no work to do and Marinette usually has tiny errands. Their Saturday's consists of video games, eating, napping, talking, eating, oh did he mention eating already?

Still, Chat felt a bit guilty, knowing that Mr and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng didn't know he was coming over, unlike his nightly visits, he had to visit in broad daylight.

He knocked on the trap door, waiting for Marinette to open, because he was a gentleman and gentlemen never enters a lady's room without permission. He may or may usually have entered without knocking, but still.

Knocking once again, Marinette didn't open. He might as well enter, knowing that Marinette might have one of those bursts of inspiration that forces her to close everything in her surroundings in sheer focus.

He opened the door, landing on Marinette's bed, posing dramatically for effect. hands on his hips.

"Oh princess! It is, I! Your humble knight! Ready for our-" He stopped mid sentence, seeing that their wasn't any Marinette Dupain-Cheng in the room, rather, a Sabine Dupain-Cheng, mouth gaping at him, the vacuum cleaner she held had stopped.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," he gulped, he might as well be dead, than to be caught by one of the parents. Oh how ironic.

/ML/

Marinette carefully crossed the street, brown paper bag in her arms. She was running errands for the bakery, they were out of a few ingredients.

She was a bit worried about Chat, since today was their weekly lazy Saturday. She didn't know she had a few errands for today. So she might as well hope he was waiting for her outside of her balcony.

Once she was at the other side of the street, her phone rang, Tikki lifted her phone inside the purse so Marinette could easily pick it up, mumbling a thanks to Tikki, she picked up.

"Hello, Maman."

("Marinette, are you almost at the bakery?")

"Yeah, I'm just a block away," she answered, avoiding a few pedestrians.

("Good, we have some great news!")

Marinette winced at Sabine's excited tone. "What is it?"

(Sabine giggled, "Well we found a stray...cat, and we decided to adopt it.")

Marinette faltered, "B-But you said, no pets allowed?"

("Just hurry and come home, I think you'll like it.")

With that, Marinette practically jogged her way to the bakery. Excited and worried about their new cat. It was unfair to be honest, in all the years she begged to have a pet, they didn't really agree (which she understood since they live above a bakery) but then out of the blue they have a cat now?

"Marinette, they're probably just helping the poor thing," Tikki said, trying her best to calm her chosen.

"We'll see, Tikki"

When she got home, she hasn't expected their stray adopted cat to be sitting on their sofa, surrounded by pastries and sipping on hot coco. Grinning sheepishly when he caught her eye.

"Hi princess!"

Marinette glanced at Sabine who giggled. "H-hey," she waved back at him with uncertainty. She shrugged, placing the paper bags on the table, she dragged her feet to the couch where Chat was sitting. She accepted Chat's mug and sipped. She smiled at Chat's laugh, Sabine merely giggled.

Today was definitely a lazy Saturday.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know it isn't Saturday, but still. Instead of lazy Sunday, I made it into Saturday. This prompt was supposed to be Day 3 but I made it into Day 2, because I skipped Day 1, since I don't do injuries.**

 **Anyways, thank you for the lovely reviews, favs, follows! :D**


	62. Croissants

Marinette held her breath, hands feeling clammy as she fidget on her seat, glancing at Chat warily as he plopped down next to her making the chaise they sat on creak.

Marinette felt unsure about Chat next to her she felt an uneasy vibe like he was sad, said Chat was sprawled next to her, sighing she turned to him poking his stomach.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"...no," he meekly answered, staring at the ceiling with dead, apathetic eyes.

She was caught off guard by the answer, usually he'll reply with a flirt or yes. She knows he doesn't like someone worrying over him something's definitely wrong.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"...yes"

"Okay, I'll listen." She watched him sit up and slouch, waiting for his answer.

He massaged his temples, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's been two months since I last ate something sweet and I would murder for a croissant. Help me Princess."

What?

"Two months? Chat you ate a hoard of macaroons with me last wee-" Chat placed a finger on her mouth silencing her.

"You got it all wrong, I haven't eaten anything sweet from the last two months!" He dramatically let himself drape over Marinette. Marinette felt her eyes twitch, count on Chat to be dramatic.

"Again, you ate macaroons with me last wee-"

"It's not the same! Ugh, help me princess! I said, I'd murder for some croissants." He looked at her with big puppy eyes and a pout.

"You know," she said dryly. "You could've just ask for croissants like a normal person would." She shoved the hands on her shoulder and stood up. Chat fell on his side.

"Yeah, but begging is much more fun."

"Beg? More like whining."

"Shh, let us get my croissant now."

Marinette rolled her eyes, bending over to open the door. "Magic word, kitty."

"Purr favor," he purred. She mentally face palmed, trust him to make a pun at almost everything.

Shaking her head, she sighed. "Ah, the things I do for love."

"Ooh, so you love me!"

"You know what, I changed my mind, no croissant for you."

"No! But Princess, I love you too!"

Marinette stifled a laugh, covering her mouth as she left the room. Chat's muffled "I love you's" from her room silenced as she made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge, getting a plate of croissants before closing it. She also took a glass of water, placing it on the kitchen counter, she was about to get another glass until she saw her reflection from the glass, it was tiny, but she could make out tints of red on her cheeks.

She unconsciously touched her cheek, was her face always this red?

 **Author's Note:**

 **mari's blushing** **also** **purr favor, get it?**

a **nyways this prompt was supposed to be placed in which Chat does not visit Marinette nightly but I'm too lazy with that and I don't want to start over so you got this.**


	63. Yarning for You

It was dark and cold outside. Marinette was knitting, while Chat rolled about in Marinette's chaise. Eyeing the girl who was focused on knitting something, he couldn't tell what it was, because of its shape, was it a scarf? A sweater? A beanie? But whatever it was made Marinette very focused than usual.

As far as he remembers from his visits,Marinette didn't knit. She was either sewing or sketching the ideas.

"Do you usually knit?" He asked.

She glanced up from her work. "Not really."

"What are you making?"

Marinette looked down on the piece she was knitting. "A scarf," she answered.

"Oh cool," he lamely answered back. Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling before returning to her work.

Chat was now left with the sound of silence and occasional needles hitting against each other. He rolled around the chaise, his legs sticking out. The chaise was small.

His eye caught the basket of yarn underneath Marinette. A green ball of yarn rolled near the chaise just enough for him to grab it.

Silently he glanced up at Marinette seeing what she was doing, she now has had earphones on, before tugging on the yarn, bringing it closer.

But to now avail, the ball moved farther, the yarn in his hands grew longer. He tugged again, but to no avail. And again, and again, then he decided to yank it hard enough that it landed on his lap.

The floor and his legs were littered with strings of yarn. The ball on his lap was smaller than he thought.

He tossed the ball. Somehow this was fun. Strings of yarn occasionally falling landing on either the floor or some part of him, namely his shoulders of head.

He tossed in until the ball was as small as a marble. Then he stopped, his eyes widened at the mess he's made. He tried to take off the yarn on him, but somehow made his even more messy. He tried stretching his legs, only for it to get tied around his ankles. He stretched his arms, only for it to get more tied up against it.

Somehow after a few more minutes of trying to clean his mess, he ended up with the yarn tied around his body. Curse his luck.

He tried to move, only to fall of the chaise. Alerting Marinette, who was half way through her scarf. Her eyes widened at him, plucking her earphones out.

"What are you doing?"

Chat grinned sheepishly. "Er, I guess I'm yawning for you, princess."

 **Author's Note:**

 **my physics sucks, I know**

t **hank you for the lovely reviews, favs and follows :)**


	64. Rumours

Marinette glanced sideways as she walked through the hallways. The halls were crowded with students, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. But as she passed the chaotic hall silenced, students whispering and pointing directly at her. She was starting to wonder if she did something wrong if she was the center of the gossip.

Maybe she was wearing mismatched shoes or she could be naked right now and she hadn't noticed?! She quickly glanced down and sighed in relief, snorting at herself for thinking silly things.

On the bright side, she was still wearing clothes, thank god.

She saw familiar wavy hair and without a second thought jogged to her. Alya! She thought, maybe she has some clues to why this morning was full of... questioning looks.

As she jogged her way to her best friend Alya saw her and cut off her conversation with Nino and turned greeting her with a smile and wave.

Then the said smile of her best friend turned into a sly smirk. With the sudden change on Alya's features, a dread came to Marinette, she slowly backed away but it was too late. Alya was already approaching her.

"Marinette," she greeted, Marinette already knows where this is going and gulped. So, is it true?"

True? "Wh-what's true Alya?" Oh god, what if, what if all the stares she had been getting is because they figured it out.

"Oh you know." Alya grinned. "About you and Chat Noir?"

"What?" The dread she had been feeling vanished and was replaced with the thought of the dorky cat who hang around her in the dead of night and some confusion.

"Oh you know, when he romantically cradled you in his arms?" Alya said wiggling her eyebrows.

Nino rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics. "Mind her Mari, but everyone's been talking about how Chat rescued you from the akuma yesterday."

"He just rescued me, doesn't he rescue people everyday?" Marinette remarked, feeling unwell at the thought of people assuming her and Chat yet at the same time she felt something thrilling about the assumption.

"Yes, but he rescued you bridal style! Plus you two acted like love birds when he dropped you off that building! The video says everything~" Alya sing-sang and handed Marinette her phone, showing her the video.

 _The video was shaky and windy. They were on top of a building The camera spun around to show the people who evacuated there. It was mostly chatters among the evacuees before they heard a high pitched scream. Chat Noir landed with a maiden in his hands, who was Marinette. He gently landed her on the ground._

Marinette cringed, they forgot that there were other people around to witness them.

 _You sure you're alright, Princess?" Chat had asked._

 _"Yeah, just a bit shaken up," Marinette answered, she glanced behind him where the akuma was still causing havoc."Shouldn't you, I dunno, save Paris?"_

 _"But I wanna make sure my princess is alright before leaving." Chat practically purred. This was probably what gave it away._

 _"Uh-huh whatever you say Kitty. You should go. "_

 _"Whatever my princess commands."_

 _Marinette snorted, "Do you really have to call me that all the time?_

 _"Of course! You're my purr-incess after all."_

 _"Just go and save the day Chat Noir."_

"But he called you Princess," Nino added a crowd forming around them nodding and murmuring in agreement.

Marinette felt her face go red because one, from the attention and two, from the topic of her and Chat.

"I-It's an inside joke!"

"Since when did you and Chat Noir have inside jokes?" Nino asked.

Alya pulled her arm off Marinette's shoulder. "That just proves that you've been seeing a lot to have inside jokes!"

"It's nothing like that!" Marinette blurted out.

Adrien happened to pass by, slipped through the crowd. "What's nothing like that?" he asked. Marinette squeaked, flushed.

Alya pulled out her phone, showing him her Ladyblog. "You know, how Marinette and Chat Noir are cute together and how Paris ships them! It's been growing crazy since yesterday!"

Adrien choked, covering it with coughing as his friends stared at him in confusion and concern. "Er, do they now?" He hasn't seen the Ladyblog since yesterday. He glanced at Marinette worriedly, wondering how she's feeling. She's a bit red, he noticed. She's flustered, he grinned, what a perfect opportunity for a tease tonight.

"Yeah, and we've been badgering Marinette about it," Nino replied before clutching his side as Alya nudged him.

"Say that word again and you're dead."

Marinette felt uncomfortable with all the stares and now Adrien's here too. "Oh look at the time!" She stammered, moving away from the crowd. "Bye!" she called out, before sprinting out the door. Adrien was still worried about her. She must have felt overwhelmed.

"I can badger her later." Nino crossed his arm, giving a pointed look at Alya.

"Now you're the one using the word."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the couple's antics. The two of them strolled off bickering, after giving Adrien goodbyes.

He stared at the direction where Marinette went, sighing as he continued the other way.

/ML/

At night around 11 Marinette was still awake when someone rapped at the door above her bed.

She looked up, registering a masked face with blond hair. For a moment she thought it was Adrien, now that she thinks about it, Chat and Adrien do look similar.

She didn't notice that she was staring until Chat was grinning mouthing a lame pick up line. She opened the door, cold air hitting her face, her bangs fluttering.

Chat watched in silence, resisting the urge to touch her hair.

"So Marichat huh," he started earning a deadpanned look from Marinette. "What? I think it's cute that Paris ships us," he said lightening the mood.

"You carried me in bridal style in one akuma attack and now Paris ships us together," she remarked dryly. "And apparently I stole you away from Ladybug." She read the articles and comments about it and some of them say that she has stolen Chat from Ladybug.

How ironic for them to think so.

"Ah yes, they say that you are my mistress! And we are star crossed lovers! What a love story we have," Chat said, fanning himself dramatically. He read the articles too, huh.

Marinette giggled. "Indeed we have, a love that no one can beat!" She played along. She thinks those rumours are so wrong, well since when were rumors right? They're all silly stories that are untrue.

"The story of how, I the dashing Chat Noir cheated on Ladybug." Marinette stifled a laugh. People and drama nowadays. "To be with a princess! A love that is star crossed and forbidden!" They continued to play along, mocking whatever rumours they could find, re-enacting them. Marinette leaned the railings, with Chat Noir sitting on them just staring down whatever view Paris has to offer.

Marinette hummed in thought, staring down below her balcony, "Do you think the whole 'shipping' fiasco will die down?"

"Maybe? We'll just have to wait for a week or two. Since you know how our fan base is. But I'm pretty sure Marichat will never die down."

Marinette snorted, "And why's that?"

Chat leaned down, their faces were close enough that their foreheads were inches away from each other.

"Our love is unforgettable."

With that, Marinette pulled back, laughing, laughing so hard that she clutched her stomach. Chat grinned before laughing along with her.

Her laughter died down, her eyes meeting Chat.

"Indeed it is."

They smiled, content with each other's presence. Maybe the whole shipping fiasco was not so bad after all.

/ML/

Screw it, the whole shipping fiasco was bad. It was a week since Chat carried her bridal style and Paris ships them now. The fan base began to spread, fan fictions, fan art, rumours anything a fan can contribute.

They also have a blog dedicated to that ship. Thanks a lot, Alya. And apparently the week was full of questions regarding Chat and rumour here, rumour there, they are freaking everywhere.

But somehow every day became bearable, with Chat lightening the mood. Joking and scrolling through emabarassing yet good fan art and fiction. Seriously, the fan arts are amazing, but she doesn't get why half of them involve Chat carrying her bridal style or them...kissing.

She glanced at Chat who was reading her to latest gossip to spread on the blog. Staring as his mouth move at every word. Wonder how it would feel like to kiss him, she had thought. Before shaking it off, feeling annoyed at herself for thinking that way.

But right now, she's comfortable with how thing are right now.

They were best friends. Forever and always, right?

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm surprised people still read this. Also this was rushed sooo \\_(ツ)/**

 **Thank you for leaving favs, follows and reviews!**

 **My favourite thing here is "Rumour here, rumour there, they are freaking everywhere."**


	65. Cereal

Note: Knowing I made this fic like a year a go, somethings aren't up to date, so plz don't shove the recent events in ml on my face. Just wanted to focus on the fluff side. The events in this story depends on the plot. If I wanted a post were-dad, than we have a post were-dad. (ps- that episode hurts me). anyways here, enjoy the 36 more chapters so it can reach a hundred :D

Prepare for an arsenal of fic updates o.O

"You are very wrong! It's milk first and cereal later!" Marinette accused her eyes narrowing, a finger pointed at Chat Noir.

Chat gasped, clutching the box of Cheerios to his chest. "It's cereal first then milk later. Who would want dry cereal?!"

Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment before looking at him with a tired look. "Lots of people? That's the point of cereal. You don't exactly want them to be too soggy or dry. It's in between," she answered.

"But I like my cereal soggy."

"Then that shows we're two different people."

"But still! Everyone should love soggy cereal!

Marinette sighed, loudly. Mouth spreading into a thin line. "You know what? This conversation is over." She continued with her work, her back turned to him.

Chat nodded, perched on her chaise, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Gladly," he paused before adding. "...dry cereal."

"Okay, you know what-"


	66. Possibilities

The late night visits were nice. They stayed up late, ate sweets and just talk underneath the pale moonlight, under the comforts of a thousand stars. Talked about the most random things. They talked about the supernatural and aliens, he was a believer on why they exist. Marinette laughed at that, saying that if Ladybug and Chat Noir exist then somehow possibly aliens might've exist too.

That statement made Chat ramble about the awesomeness of him being connected to aliens. Marinette smiled brightly at his enthusiasm

"Come on, at least think about how cool it sounds! What if Ladybug and I got our powers from aliens? They gave it to some random people on Earth and passed it down to generations to protect our world from..." He paused suddenly eyes widening, as if he just discovered something so Earth shattering. She tilted her head to the side, giving him a confused look.

Chat held his head with both hands, he turned to the side and whispered to himself. Marinette caught something as "...Plagg's an alien..." She snorted at his behaviour.

He finally turned to her, his eyes weren't as wide as before. "Anyways, let's move on..."

"What was that about?"

"I just realized I forgot to feed my cat today," he replied, hoping to forgot about the strange idea of Plagg being an alien.

"You have a cat?"

He nodded, eyes determined. "His name is Ailee, and he is very strange."

She gave him a confused and eager look, willing to listen about his cat. "Really? What a strange name too."

He nodded, eyes glinting with seriousness. "I know right?"

"...but you're the one who named him."

Later that night, Adrien was very determined to ask Plagg about a question that has been plaguing (lol) his mind. The answer from Plagg will change everything.

"...Plagg, are you an alien?"

"What the heck is an alien?"


	67. Rest

In his nightly visits, they talked about anything. Lately, Marinette spaces out. He assumed that it was her lack of sleep. Not that their after visit sleep was called a proper sleep. Their talks lasted them until midnight.

There was almost a time where he and Marinette fell asleep together on her balcony. Plagg passed out beside him he was very thankful for Natalie's routine of waking him up early.

He quickly left, not before placing Marinette back on her bed. Plagg did nothing but complain about his lack of Camembert.

From that incident alone, Chat decided it was time to cut back on the visiting. He voiced to Marinette about his decision.

"Really? Not that I'd mind if you have your own reason. But it's not that much of a big deal Chat."

"You've been spacing out and restless Marinette. It's almost finals anyways. But fear not princess, let this purrfect gentleman promise you out on a date after the finals."

"Really? Where would that be?"

"It's a secret."

Chat indeed made his promise a reality, finals were finally over so he decided to reward themselves with a friendly _platonic_ date at the Eiffel Tower. A picnic basket at hand and his princess in his arms. They set off from rooftop to rooftop excited to start their date.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Plz send in request, it would be very helpful for my drained brain.**


	68. Too Much

Chat observed something today. The observation was very important. He eyed the observation in question. His observation was watering some plants in her balcony with the Sunny warm day it was a need for the plants.

After the last drops of Marinette's watering can she turned to refill it only to be stopped by a hand on her arm, said hand pulled her to him.

She looked at him expectanly. "What is it Chat?" She asked, eyeing he hand on her arm.

Chat stood up from his seat, letting go of the hand on her arm. He cupped her cheeks tenderly, Marinette squeaked at that, before squeezing her cheeks. His eyes calculating and serious.

He sighed, "It's as expected."

"What are you talking about?" With his hands squeezing her cheeks, her words came out jumbled.

"It's official."

"What's official?"

"It's a really tough one, the observations are still the same as of last week."

At this, she removed his hands from her face, rubbing her cheeks. "What are you even talking about?"

Chat looked very determined, staring at her in the eye.

"It hasn't change a bit except for one thing."

"Oh my God, just spit it out, you silly cat."

He chuckled at that his eyes softened he leaned forward, Marinette took precaution and eyed his hands, not wanting them to come any closer to her face. He leaned his forhead against hers. Giving her a big soft smile.

"I still very very much like you."

Her face burned in an instant pulling away from him, he beamed at her reaction. He was grinning so widely he felt his cheeks hurt.

"Y-you dork!"

 **Author's Note:**

 **lol, they're dating here**


	69. Unbelievable

Sometimes Alya couldn't believe her best friend. A best friend that is currently dating a super hero. Get this, a _super hero_. Not that Alya doubts her best friends, Marinette is amazing how dare you not think she is.

It's just unbelievable sometimes. A super hero was right in front of Alya. In the room of her best friend. The hero currently was laying on his back, his head was on said best friend's lap said hero was playing on said best friend's phone while said best friend was reading a magazine on one hand the other threading through her super hero boyfriend's hair. She seriously needs to voice this out.

"You guys are unbelievable sometimes."

The duo glanced up in sync. Alya shook her head. "Unbelievable," she muttered once again.

"What is unbelievable Alya?" Said hero asked her.

"It's just," Alya gestured at them motioning her hands to them. "Unbelievable you know?"

Chat removed his head from Marinette's lap. He shared a look with Marinette.

"Alya-" Marinette started but before she could finish Alya lifted a hand to stop her.

"It's just my best friend is dating a super hero,you know? And it sorta is unbelievable sometimes, I feel like I'm on some set of a show," Alya said, eyeing the room for 'cameras' if this was a show.

"Alya, we told you about our relationship a few weeks ago."

"I know but sometimes you just gotta," cue Alya's gestures that involve hands stretched out and circling motioning at them.

Chat laughed at that while Marinette rolled her eyes fondly at her best friend. She glanced at how close she to Chat, their hands were just a few inches so close to touching. She took his hand in hers and looked at him laughing while Alya continued through her gestures. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

Yeah, it is pretty unbelievable sometimes.

 **Author's Note:**

 **That moment when you're just taking a moment to just appreciate how unbelievable that this beautiful person exists** ** _coughnicodiangelocough_** **I've been re-reading a few pjo hoo books and its just asdfjskisaksb**


	70. Detours

**hi im bAck, also the next five chapters are connected so...**

 **they all kept their miraculous, this chapter contains Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee :)**

 **im not like sure if the patrols are canon, since its been like forever since i last watched ml, so i forget a few pieces of info, no worries im trying to rewatch a few so its a bit accurate. enjoy :P**

Chat liked patrols, a tiring job sometimes but that's what made it fun. Paris is huge, too big for just Ladybug and himself. Thankfully after the new heroes made appearance they all decided to split patrols. Their meeting point is as usual, the Eiffel Tower.

Patrols were just looking around the city for anything suspicious. They also help around, like seniors who decided to do their groceries late at night at a convenient store, worth mentioning that Chat escorted _two_ back to their homes.

They were as exciting as you would expect. Sometimes when patrol ended early Chat would immediately go to Marinette's. He would keep this as a secret from the others though.

Ladybug has a rule. Go home immediately after patrol and try to get enough sleep. He broke this rule lots of times and doubts Ladybug would notice.

Ladybug noticed, he doesn't particularly know how she knew that he broke her rule of going home after patrol.

They were all gathered at their usual spot. Sporting looks of excitement, Chat guessed that they were just as excited as he was to get out of the house.

They all sat on the floor while Ladybug paced in front of them.

"So, usual routes," she announced clapping her hands together and continued her pacing. Chat very much felt like an employee at a staff meeting, Ladybug was their boss discussing their branches profit this month. He would probably be the sales manager.

Chat heard a distant voice in the back of his head who sounds a lot like Plagg. 'Why sales manager?' He ignored that.

"I see someone broke one of my go home immediately rule," Ladybug said her lips spread in a thin line. Oh she definitely noticed. Chat glanced around the other's reactions. Rena Rouge eyed all of them suspiciously, trust her to be very loyal to Ladybug. Carapace looked nervous, Queen Bee...she looked bored as usual.

"Obviously it's Rena, she's too lurky which makes it obvious, " Queen Bee said rolling her eyes.

Rena flinched, face suddenly red, "What? No! I'm not lurky! Whatever that is, I go home immediately! Maybe it's you who doesn't follow Ladybug's rules."

He shared a look at Carapace, who can only give him a shrug. Ladybug cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"This someone would visit a certain girl every after patrol," she said her voice a little high for some reason. Chat usually would make up excuses right now but he was too tired to deal with anything. "Isn't that right, Chat?"

He could feel their curious stares, he blinked slowly, waiting for the curious questions coming in his way.

"Wait? Girl? Who?!" Rena Rouge

"I didn't think you were that kind of person Chat Noir." Queen Bee

"Dude" Carapace

Before he could answer, Ladybug squeaked.

"Oh my God, not like that! They were just talking." How did she know?

"Were you spying on us M'Lady?" He implored eyeing her curiously. Ladybug felt his gaze was a bit daunting.

"I-I was just passing by, and well... Just don't do it again, get some rest, I-I need to go. Bye!" With that she zipped off.

He was left in the presence of three curious heroes.

"What was that about?" Queen Bee asked.

After they watched Ladybug disappear in the distance, the questions were back.

"Who?! Is she your girlfriend?!" Rena Rogue

"I thought you were with Ladybug?" Queen Bee

"Dude" Carapace

He wasn't sure if he should answer them but he did just to clear up some air. "She's just a friend, I was visiting friend."

They all pouted at that. Were they expecting something more thrilling? Scandalous?

"Of course that's what we would expect from someone like you," Queen Bee mumbled, Chat was confused at that.

"Right... Patrol time, I better go. See you on Wednesday and don't follow me."

He left quickly before he could gauge anyone's reaction.

When he arrived at an all too familiar balcony, he was faced with a red faced Marinette.

"Are you alright?" He asked, veering her to sit on the chair.

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, it's um, I uh- I was up all night designing I guess." She lets out an awkard laugh. "How about you? You seem tired?"

Chat mumbled something before letting his face drop on her shoulder. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, too tired to notice Marinette's flustered.

"Tired." Her demeanor quickly changed, face laced with worry.

"Do you wanna lie down?" He shook his head.

"Would you like something to drink or eat at least? All that patrolling must've made you hungry. Trust me I know." He pulled his head to question but she quickly covered their similarities. "You know, since I'm designing and all. I'm always hungry after long hours of designing."

He mumbled a reply, it was too low for her to catch. She set him up in the lawn chair mumbling that she'd be back.

Within minutes she returned with a tray of cookies and cocoa. He felt a bit self conscious that she prepared all that for him.

"I'm sorry the cocoa's a bit cold," she said as she places the tray next to him.

"You don't have to do all of this Marinette."

Her eyes twinkled, "No, no, it's alright besides you deserve this with you protecting the city and all." She handed him the mug.

He took it with ease and took a cookie from the plate. "I'm not the only one though, they deserve more credit. Especially Ladybug, she deserves all the credit and there's Rena, Carapace and Queen Bee too."

He felt a hand on his cheek. "Oh Chat, you are just as important as they are. Without a Chat there'd be no Ladybug. All of you are important but let me let you in on little secret." Chat felt his face burning. He doesn't deserve Marinette. He doesn't deserve amazing, smart and beautiful Marinette.

"You are my favourite hero." Chat's eyes widen. "Biased, I know, but it's true." She giggled, pulling her hands away from good cheek. He missed the warmth immediately.

"Now go and eat the cookies I smuggled for you."

He smiled, "Of course, anything for my Princess." He bit into the cookie.

Unbeknownst to them, three pairs of eyes stared at them in disbelief. They were a roof behind them, they could hear them talking it was a bit faint.

"Oh my God, it's been Marinette all along?!" Rena Rouge.

"I feel like I'm watching some sort of rom-com but the main couple suck." Queen Bee.

" _Dude_ " Carapace.

They didn't know what to do with the information. They couldn't tell Ladybug, since they felt a need to protect Chat from Ladybug'd wrath a second time. When Chat decided to leave, they scrambled for a hiding spot before returning to where they hid before.

"It's not fair he gets free cookies," Carapace complained. He would like to get free cookies too, from Marinette at least. They make the best cookies.

"Why didn't she tell me they were dating? Why didn't Mari-," Rena Rogue was off pacing, mumbling to herself.

Queen Bee wasn't that bothered, but she still had her questions. "Why her?"

Rena paused from her pacing, "Why her? Marinette is amazing, she deserves to be noticed by lots of people. Better than you, _Chloe_ "

"Using names are we?"

Carapace stepped in front of the girls, "No fighting, please. We wouldn't want to wake up the entire neighborhood for Pete's sake."

Both girls huffed and stayed silent. "So what should we do with this?" Carapace asked.

"Stay quiet and hope Ladybug doesn't hear about this?" Rena Rogue

"Blackmail Chat." Queen Bee

"Look, let's just talk about this tomorrow. I'm too tired to deal with this," Carapace said firmly.

They parted ways, each of them already had a plan.

 **Author's Note:**

 **patrol literally doesnt make sense since Paris is big and couldn't possibly be scouted by just two heroes so I just sorta ignored logic and continued with this.**

 **fun facts: the story of chat escorting two old ladies from grocery shopping late at night at a convenient store was how i found 2 old ladies at a seven eleven at past midnight buying stuff, im a bit surprised by that since well i diDNT KnOW gRANdmAS caN dO tHaT?!**

 **Chat's tiredness throughout the chapter was actually mine, i wrote this past midnight battling to stay awake so i showed it by making chat also feel tired.**

thanks for reading :D all of u make my days feel better!


End file.
